Illithya For Spartacus
by hilda44
Summary: Amor entre rivales .
1. Capítulo 1:La línea fina de la Vida

ILLITHYA FOR SPARTACUS.

**Buenas, hace tiempo que tenia muchas ganas de volver a escribir pero las parejas o mas bien las musas no me inspiraban demasiado, está couple por el contrario me encanta, es como una obsesión de atracción entre la típica villana romana y el esclavo Tracio que la odia enormente, pero… ¿Qué ocurriría si ese odio es transformado en algo mas fuerte para ambos?...Espero que os guste el guión de cómo a mi me gustaría que siguiese la serie tras la 2 temporada .Un saludo.**

**Nota: Será necesario utilizar un lenguaje grosero e inclusive ofensivo, por ello es mejor que se abstengan de leer personas sensibles o que busquen otro tipo de historia mas romántica, mi recomendación es que es un Fanfic de FANS FOR SPARTACUS, aunque cualquiera que le guste el mundo de la ANTIGUA ROMA, podrá disfrutar de estos chulazos y chulazas, eso espero.**

**No me crucifiquen mucho: Piedad…¡jajaja!...**

**Sipnosis : Tras acabar con el ejercito de Glaber y con el maridisimo de la villana rubia romana cánticos de Gloria se podían oír hasta la mismísima Capua .El humilde ejercito (Si podía llamarse así )de Spartacus derroto a todo un sin fin de hombres , bajo la astucia y el liderazgo del Tracio mas famoso de toda Roma .**

**Capítulo 1: La fina linea de la Vida .**

**Crixus: ¡Hermano por fin tú corazón descansara de tú sed de venganza!...**

**Spartacus asentía un ligero golpe en su espalda como respuesta afirmativa, su cara aun manchada de sangre y sudor por fin se veía con tono tranquilizador, al menos hasta que todos recuperasen fuerzas para enfrentarse a las legiones que le esperaban, sin embargo ni un segundo pudo descansar cuando observo al llegar al Ludus de Batiato la figura de una mujer rubia manchada de sangre en su vientre tumbada muy cerca del precipicio que tantas veces miraba desde arriba para poder quitarse su vida como Gladiador ante la muerte de su esposa Sura, su sed de venganza fue lo que lo mantuvo vivo hasta el día de hoy .Sin duda esa villa le traía mas que malos recuerdos y el ver a esa mujer allí aun mas , presagiaba que nada bueno había ocurrido allí momentos antes .**

**Naevia: Toda la casa esta llena de cadáveres de esclavos…**

**Spartacus: Tened prudencia, no sabemos que puede haber ocurrido aquí…¡Registrad toda la casa! Naevia, observa si aun tiene vida…, y si… ¿Ella lleva a mi hijo aun sobre su vientre?…-Con voz rasgada.**

**Todos se quedaron mudos ante tan declaración, no podían creer que esa mujer, su mayor enemiga tuviera en su vientre al hijo del Tracio.**

**Gannicus: Ahora comprendo el porque de no ensuciar tus manos sobre ella…**

**Naevia: Aun tiene vida pero su hijo no está en su vientre…, durara poco la vida de esta mujer pues esta desangrándose, es como si le hubieran arrancado a su hijo de raíz no permitiendo que su alumbramiento fuese natural…**

**Spartacus: ¿Cómo…? En ese instante se acerco a Illithya la tomo en sus brazos ligeramente poniendo su mandíbula cerca de la suya y preguntándole a modo de susurro sobre el paradero de su bebe… ¿Dónde esta…? ¿Que ha ocurrido aquí…? Respóndeme!-Con tono autoritario y brusco…**

**Naevia: Spartacus no puede oírte, y si sigues así la mataras de tanto tambalearla, quizás deberías de intentar salvar su vida y preguntarle mas tarde sobre ello…**

**Spartacus : Quizás tengas razón , pero la único que mantenía a esta mujer con vida era por ese hijo , si ya no está …, quizás seria mejor dejarla morir o si ella le ha hecho algo- , yo mismo la matare con mis propias manos …¡Haced una hoguera , descansad , lavaros , comed y celebrad que hemos derrotado a Glaber ! Naevia por favor encárgate de coserle sus heridas…Por mucho que me cueste necesito saber que ha pasado con mi hijo…**

**Illithya: Mi beee—bee…-Con voz de agotamiento casi a las puertas del inframundo…Lucreee-ci—a…pre—cipicioo…-Sus últimos susurros ante de volver a caer en un desmayo.**

**Spartacus se acerco rápidamente al precipicio y observo a lo lejos como Lucrecia estaba inerte sobre una de las rocas, sin embargo justo cuando dio la vida de su hijo por perdida escucho un llanto que hizo que su corazón enloqueciera de alegría, su bebe estaba colgando de una de las ramas de una roca, la túnica blanca en la que estaba envuelto salvo su reciente vida en este mundo , sin duda los dioses no deseaban la muerte de ese bebe mitad Tracio, mitad Romano.**

**Spartacus: ¡Ganiccus, Crixus ayudadme!Voy a bajar a por él…**

**Gannicus: Ese bebe es como su padre reniega de la muerte misma…**

**Y con una sonrisa entre el trío de gladiadores pudieron por fin salvar la vida del esperado neonato. La fiesta duraría horas y horas hasta el amanecer con vino como elemento de acompañamiento, era un día sin duda para celebrar por parte doble para Spartacus.**


	2. Capítulo 2:Lazos de Sangre

**Gannicus: Tan valiente como su padre miradlo…ni se inmuta…**

**Crixus: Será un estupendo luchador…mira que ojos azules, me recuerdan mucho a los tuyos…Ya no creo que llore mas el hijo de Júpiter jajaja…**

**Ambos miraban atónitos a aquel pequeño ser ,sin darse cuenta de un minúsculo detalle, pues Spartacus lo sostenía entre sus brazos con un amor indescriptible, inclusive pensó en el hijo que siempre quiso de Sura y si hubiese sentido tanto amor por él siendo de una mujer tan odiada, sus remordimientos le absorbían las ideas de el porque el odio le cegó tanto y pudo pensar en aquel momento en dejarlo en manos de aquellos romanos al libre albedrío, estaba seguro que los dioses lo guiaron a ese lugar para salvar su vida , quizás un regalo de la propia Sura ;ahora sentía una necesidad enorme de proteger esa parte tan importante para él , jamás estuvo tan convencido de su causa como en estos instantes ya que ahora tendría una razón aun mas poderosa para conseguir la soñada libertad ,…,mas que nunca su objetivo de derrotar a las legiones estaba mas afluyente y se sentía con mas fuerzas que nunca para acabar con el sistema esclavista dominante .**

**Spartacus: Dirán pequeña no ?...-Con una leve sonrisa entre sus labios…**

**Ganiccus: No una mujer nooohhh!…, será tú perdición amigo…jajaja **

**Spartacus: Si sale a su madre seguro, pero eso no ocurrirá cierto?...-Mirándola con ojos de ternura atroz.**

**Crixus: Yo no se como puedes quererla…, en mi caso, el odio que tenía por Lucrecia hizo que matase a nuestro supuesto hijo…, sin duda fue algo que tenía muy claro…, aunque ahora al ver aquí al tuyo tan indefenso,…, no se tengo algunos remordimientos, quizás no debería…**

**Spartacus: Te entiendo hermano yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en esos momentos, esta situación es muy diferente, los encuentros recientes con esa mujer del diablo han hecho que mi odio hacia ella no me deje hacer cosas de las que mas tarde pudiese arrepentirme, además estaba en un estado de gestación muy avanzado…, no pienses en ello, tú ahora solo vive tú futuro junto a Naevia la mujer que te hace el hombre mas dichoso , ella te dará esos hijos que anhelas y que el odio te hizo perder , no somos los únicos que perdemos descendencia, día tras día miles de esclavas son obligadas a matarlos , ¿Cuantos hijos perdidos habrá nuestros en esos cuerpos cuyas fiestas romanas tienen esa única finalidad?,ellos disfrutan con la mirada sobre nuestra polla , sobre cómo llenamos a mujeres que jamás volveremos a ver –Verdad Tío Crixus ?...-Mirando a su bebe.**

**Crixus: No pongas palabras en tú boca que no sean de otros que aun siquiera puedan defenderse…, enhorabuena hermano, será mi ahijada no lo dudes, y la defenderé como si fuese mía…., no dejaremos que sufra esos abusos…**

**Gannicus: Siiii… -aplauso -Conmovedor –pero yo al contrario no pienso encargarme de ninguna hija de los dioses, tenemos ya bastantes problemas, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, supongo que mataras a la madre o por lo que veo esa no es tú intención –Observando a Naevia como acataba las ordenes del Tracio mientras cuidaba de la susodicha.**

**Spartacus: La madre es necesaria para su alimentación, no entiendo mucho de esto pero en el poblado donde nací los bebes siempre estaban con ellas…, a no ser que sea alimentada por leche animal…**

**Crixus: podrías darle leche de cabra…, aquí la domina tenía un ganado bastante bueno…**

**Gannicus: Mejor de cabron,…, el problema es que tenemos que largarnos pronto o nos descubrirán y el ir arrastrando de un bulto así no nos hará mas fácil la tarea encomendada, las noticias llegan pronto a Roma…par de ilusos!–Bebiendo otro sorbo mas de vino –**

**Spartacus: Gannicus tiene razón, por mucho que me pese voy a tener que hacer un pacto con esa mujer, al fin y al cabo es su hija no creo que quiera hacerle algún mal…**

**Naevia: Ya termine, ahora mismo tiene mucha fiebre, me quedare toda la noche a su lado para ver como sigue, por suerte encontré en la villa algunas hierbas que conocía bien de cuidar a la domina…**

**Spartacus: Gracias Naevia, mereces descansar yo cuidare de ella esta noche, esa serpiente es dura de matar, ve con Crixus…**

**Crixus: No esperaba menos de ti hermano, hasta mañana ah y cuidado no vayas a morir envenado por la picadura de esa cobra…jajaja **

**Spartacus: Desaparece de mi vista o harás que Sura llore…**

**Naevia: Es tan bonita, no podías elegir mejor nombre para ella…que ambos descanséis…**

**Spartacus: Vamos a lavarnos y a ver lo que hay para comer por aquí ¿No ?Sura –Acariciándola lentamente…**

**Gannicus: Al final te volverás una madraza jajaja, te dejo amigo esto es demasiado para mi uhhh esa rubia tiene ganas de querer que también le de algo de comer…**

**Spartacus: Fuera tú también de mi vista, mi hija no quiere escuchar dichos pensamientos…**

**Spartacus junto al bebe se dirigían a los aposentos de Illithya para vigilarla hasta el amanecer; la sangre derramada de los cuerpos de los esclavos muertos por Lucrecia, aun permanecían en el suelo como en las sabanas de seda donde la romana yacía inconsciente.**

**Spartacus: Sura…esa es tú madre…, no naciste del amor, pero te prometo que cada día que pase haré lo que sea por tú felicidad , es mi deber como tal …-Ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta la luz del alba –**

**Capítulo 2:Lazos de sangre .**

**Illithya: Noooooooooooooooooooo! –Las pesadillas de la exesposa del Pretor podían oírse por todo el recinto-Su cara sudorosa, su pelo revuelto y su mirada pérdida, junto a los gritos de desesperación alteraron al propio Spartacus.**

**Spartacus fue a buscar ayuda inmediatamente - :Naeviaaaahhh…! (No se le ocurría nunca mejor opción pobre jajaja )…**

**Illithya estaba despertando y concebía irreal todo a su alrededor, pensaba en su alumbramiento en Roma junto a Glaber su interesado esposo al que tanto trabajo le costo reconquistar y que ahora sería miembro del Senado con mas poder que nunca, tras eso si acabar con la vida del gladiador más famoso de Roma.**

**Illythia: Glaber, Glaberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! No me toquéis! ¡Nooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Mi hijo, mi bebe, mi bebe—bee ¡Lucrecia!Mi bebe, mi bebe…**

**Naevia: Son los efectos de las hierbas son alucinógenas, esperemos que se tranquilice ¡Salid todos del cuarto…, Spartacus me dejáis al bebe un instante?**

**Spartacus: Claro…eso hará que recobre la razón…**

**Naevia: Aquí tenéis al bebe, ha sido una niña…**

**Illithya: Unaa…, niñaa , Glaber me maaataraaa! , quería un varón…ohhh ohhh …-Sollozando-**

**Naevia: Recordáis lo sucedido ?...No temáis por vuestro esposo, él ya no podrá reclamaros nada…, Spartacus venció…**

**Illithya: Aun no se si esto es el infierno o el cielo, este es mi bebe,…, es lo único que me queda en esta vida…-Abrazándolo junto a su pecho –**

**Spartacus: Si eso es cierto deberíais de darle de comer, ¡Naevia quédate con ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de las demás tareas, te la encomiendo se que las demás nunca han tenido un trato con las dominas como el que tú posees! –**

**Naevia: Si Spartacus, en eso nadie me gana, se lo que piensan en cada instante, pero cuando esta mujer este mejor de salud su trato preferente desaparecerá.-Entre voz baja -**

**Spartacus: Nadie ha dicho lo contrario, no debes mas que cuidar que no mate a mi hija, tampoco es necesario que te esfuerces en ser tan amable…-Mirando de reojo a la romana -**

**Illithya: ¿Por qué me has salvado la vida?, ahora que tienes a tú hija a salvo, no entiendo nada… ¿Dejaras que viajemos juntas a Roma? ¿Dejaras que sea hija de Glaber ?Nadie creerá que tuve un baile enmascarado contigo-Mirándolo fijamente con su gesto habitual se superioridad –Sabes que es lo mejor para ambos-O si no mátame ahora, no quiero agonizar mas!-Poco a poco su lucidez iba recubriendo su alma -**

**Spartacus: Sería un gran honor mandarte a la otra vida junto a tú esposo, de hecho antes pensaba justo eso mismo, es mas no me importaba lo que sucediese con ese hijo, pero ahora el curso de los acontecimientos han cambiado, Sura tendrá un padre y ese padre seré yo. Será mejor que descanses para tú futuro viaje.**

**Illithya: Sura?, ese nombre era el de tú esposa, de ninguna manera se llamara así, tendrá un nombre romano como la hija de quien es. Ella no debe pagar por los errores de su madre.**

**Spartacus: Estoy siendo muy comprensivo contigo no hagas que mi paciencia cometa una imprudencia, cúrate de tus heridas y hablaremos más tarde de las condiciones de tú regreso a Roma…y si eres comprensiva muy comprensiva quizás ganes tú libertad…**

**Naevia: Spartacus esta siendo muy generoso al dejar que ambas sigáis vivas…**

**Illithya:(Este hombre ¿Que estará tramando?, debo ser cautelosa y aceptar mi debilidad ante él, estoy rodeada de animales, por otro lado con Glaber muerto se me abre un camino a nuevos horizontes, una vez que este en Roma uhhh)…así será, Sura –Tomando uno de sus sensuales pechos hacia la boca de la misma, mientras miraba ferozmente al tracio.**

**Spartacus se dio media vuelta y reflexiono que clase de ser podría ser esa mujer con esa altanería, sin duda no podía evitar sorprenderse ante su extraño comportamiento.**

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo 3 :Intercambio

**Los esclavos recuperaban fuerzas tumbados unos sobre otros semi -desnudos tras el éxtasis de una noche bien merecida, aunque ese sueño reparador iba a durar bien poco debido a los gritos del Tracío .Esa mañana no estaba de humor para festejar.**

**Spartacus:-¡Vamossssssssss! Partimos hacia Roma!No me obliguéis a echaros agua…!**

**Ganiccus: Yo por mi como si me lavas con vino… ¿Qué pasa ?Acaso tú polla no se levanto esta noche…**

**Spartacus: Perdonare tus palabras indebidas debido a la cantidad de vino que recorren tus venas…**

**Crixus: ¿Pero tienes sangre Ganiccus…? Jajaja …**

**Todos comenzaron a burlarse del excampeón de Capua, mientras su rostro permanecía sereno e indiferente; algo típico de su personalidad independiente.**

**Spartacus: Tenemos que hablar, después de todo las ideas siguen fluyendo por mi cabeza, esta noche no he parado de mirar a mi hija…, sus ojos me muestran el camino hacia la victoria…**

**Crixus: ¿Cuándo partimos…?...**

**Ganiccus: Cuando lo sepas me avisas, me voy a follar…**

**Spartacus: Ganicuss!¿Eres un hermano mas…? –Ligeramente molesto.**

**Ganiccus lo miro fijamente y sin decir nada se giro; Cuando llevaba unos cuantos pasos alejados de la mirada azulada del Tracio le tiro una piedra en dirección a su pie. Desde que Melitta murió se había convertido en un hombre de pocas palabras, sin duda su respuesta era más que afirmativa.**

**Mientras Spartacus y sus hombres se preparaban para iniciar una nueva estrategia de combate, Illithya se encontraba también preparando la estrategia de combate mas importante de su vida, el poder alimentar a su hija no era tarea sencilla de una domina.**

**Naevia: Mas despacio suu suuu …Es tan bonita …**

**Illithya : Por los dioses que daño !Mis pechos son de gran tamaño pero sin duda no tienen el suficiente…!**

**Naevia: No es eso, quizás cuando estés mas recuperada tornaran fuerza y la leche fluirá entre sus labios saciándola…**

**Illithya: Ese animal me matara si no alimento a su hija ¿Acaso no vistes el odio en sus ojos ?Yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de su esposa, él me arrebato la vida del mío…, debemos irnos a Roma ambas antes de que crean que estamos junto a la rebelión y nos crucifiquen, si tanto desea la vida de su hija debería dejarnos partir…, habla con él, se ve que a ti te escucha complacido…-Con mirada dulce –**

**De repente unas risas se oían tras el cabello dorado de la romana.**

**Spartacus: ¿De veras crees que podría matarte a estas alturas ?Ya lo habría hecho con gusto si no fuese por Sura …, pero -Naevia déjanos! –Acercándose a su mandíbula y después muy cerca de su delicado oído aun ensangrentado –Salvar tú vida hará que salve la de mi gente .Separándose del mismo modo aunque de manera mas rápida y sin mirarla se situó en el lado contrario de sus piernas tembladizas.**

**Illithya : No se lo que piensas hacerme , si descuartizarme o crucificarme …pero quiero saber si es cierto que volvemos a Roma ?-De nuevo recupero fuerzas para mostrarse ante el como una mujer segura de si misma –**

**Spartacus: Tus pechos no sirven para alimentar a nuestra hija, deberías de descansar mas…, aquí te traigo algunos víveres ¡Come y calla!**

**Mientras Illithya engullía la comida Spartacus de reojo observaba como la domina paso tenía realmente un hambre voraz.**

**Spartacus :Has librado una gran batalla , eres una mujer fuerte …**

**Illithya : Siempre lo he sido , desde que me case supe que tendría un parto complicado como el de mi madre , aunque ella no corrió con mi misma suerte …los dioses acabaron por llevársela…,por eso nunca quise quedarme en cinta …**

**Spartacus: Yo tampoco créeme…**

**Illithya :Túu !Eres el culpable, no entiendo aun como el brebaje…, Lucrecia…! Me juro que nadie me llenaría…**

**Spartacus: Mis órdenes fueron otras…, pero ahora lo importante es Sura , escúchame muy bien ,porque si das un moviendo en falso toda Roma sabrá que mataste a una de las tuyas esa noche …, tú reputación no caería en buen lugar , varios esclavos vieron como estampabas la cabeza de esa mujer contra el suelo… una y otra vez , una y otra vez …!**

**Illithya : Sabes que estoy a tú merced …no por ello si no por mi hija a la que por supuesto niego a que se llame tal nombre Tracio …**

**Spartacus : Toda la razón , una romana no puede llamarse así aunque se puede combinar como Suriana así no surgirá duda alguna , ahora bien enséñame tradiciones romanas y a comportarme como todo un cónsul …, salimos a Roma de inmediato aunque me hospedare junto a algunos de mis hombres en tú humilde villa …así vigilare que tu lengua guarde silencio ….Desde hoy me llamo Tiberio y vengo desde Hispania a consolar a mi prima por la inesperada muerte de su marido .**

**Illihthya:jajajajaja ! Mira tus manos!Los romanos nos envolvemos en perfumes , lavanda, Salvia ,…,tenemos joyas rodeando nuestros dedos que no desean ver la luz del sol , movimientos tunicales que la plebe jamás podría imitar, …,bebemos en copas , dormimos en seda ,…, no somos animales …, inclusive un ciego podría darse cuenta de que provienes de clase baja …tú plan no funcionara …y a mi y a mi hija nos mataran!Que gano yo en todo esto ?Al fin y al cabo la muerte me persigue quizás seria mejor dejar que me lleve, ansiado reencuentro con los míos en la otra vida…**

**Spartacus : Si todo sale bien podrías quedarte con Sura y toda tú fortuna …, yo me marchare , no deseo ver como sufre mas penalidades a mi lado , me entregare a la muerte por ver mi deseo hecho realidad , antes de que me descubran os dejare sanas y salvas , he leído tú testamento no soy el hombre bruto que piensas , heredas gran parte de tierras en Hispania y Sicilia ,a los 10 meses podrás volver a tomar nupcias ahora eres viuda y tú preciado patrimonio aumentara considerablemente, …,tan solo quiero ser un asqueroso romano por unos días y tú pesadilla acabara !-Mientras leía el documento.**

**Illithya: No estoy en posición de hacer pactos, pero sin duda el que me ofreces me brinda una gran oportunidad, soy una mujer muy colaborativa y si se trata de fortuna aun mas –Sonriendo –Yo te enseñare a ser el mejor cónsul primo Tiberio –Sonriéndole –**

**Spartacus se levanto y mostró un gesto serio inclinando su barbilla, observado de nuevo de reojo la entereza de aquella mujer .Estaba aturdido por su extraño comportamiento. Esta bien he ordenado lavar prendas de tú marido.**

**Illithya : No es necesario …ahhhh –Intentando levantarse –**

**Spartacus : ¿Qué haces …? Ahora necesito que estés más viva que nunca…**

**Illithya: No pasa nada…, es solo que necesitaba reincorpórame, dile a algunas mujeres que se pongan a mis órdenes, lo primero será prepararte un baño, intenta no mostrar tus manos en público, véndatelas…una herida de caza servirá como excusa…, Glaber tenia muchas túnicas…están en aquel baúl…acércamelas!...-Tras mirar fijamente aquellas ropas su olor aun impregnadas en ellas hicieron que se emocionase recordando a su esposo, si bien ya no lo amaba como antes, el intento de volver a ser una pareja feliz junto a su hijo aun permanecía en su pensamiento –Esta blanca era mi favorita , se veía tan varonil …**

**Spartacus se sintió inclusive culpable por unos instantes por arrebatarle a aquella mujer el amor de un marido, pero al instante también recordó lo que su mujer sufrió por culpa del mismo y le arrebato la túnica de un salto en un solo gesto rompiendo la misma.**

**Spartacus:¡Para mi llevar ropa de este…! Es suficiente, ya hemos intercambiado demasiadas palabras por hoy, dejare que descanses¡En dos días partimos!-Dándole un beso a Sura –**

**Illithya : ¡Espera ! …Quería darte las gracias por salvarnos, entiendo que nuestra deuda estará saldada con mi ayuda… , pongo en riesgo en esto mas que mi propia vida …**

**Spartacus la miro aun mas extrañado y con un rotundo silencio se perdió entre las cortinas. Illithya observaba la figura de ese hombre como desaparecía entre sombras y como ella misma tendría que transformar en otra totalmente diferente.**


	4. Capítulo 3 :Continuación

**Continuación C.3 Intercambio:**

Pasaron unas horas desde que Spartacus tuviese la gran revelación para poder inmiscuirse entre lo más sagrado de Roma: El Senado. Las influencias de la villana servirían de base para contrarrestar el mayor atentado contra Julio Cesar Flavinius.

Crixus: Así que Tiberio,…, no podías inventarte otro nombre menos usual jajaja…

Spartacus: Fue el primero que vino a mis pensamientos, era el nombre de un preciado recuerdo romano de mi juventud, el hombre que me enseño todas las técnicas de guerra cuando era aun un simple soldado, el único romano por el que alguna vez tuve algún sentimiento de empatía…, no podía permitirme el elegir un nombre como Glaber no creen?

Gannicus: Y a mi cual me toca? Espero que sepas elegir algo mas inusual entre esos patricios …

Spartacus: A ti te toca algo peor amigo…, esto…-Mirándolo fijamente con una cuchilla entre sus manos con gesto travieso -

Ganiccus: Jamás conseguirás arrebatarme mi cabello…, por ahí si que no pasó, prefiero antes que un puto romano me folle!

Spartacus: Como te lo explico hermano-Llevándose la mano hacia su sudorosa frente - necesitamos que seas algo así como un pariente muy cercano y no es usual ver a un amigo del cónsul con una melena de león, la sangre y la posición son la entrada a este mundo . Nasir y Naevia también viajaran con nosotros, ellos si podrán pasar como esclavos comerciales, pero nosotros tres no ,tenemos que seguir una a una las instrucciones de ella y asemejarnos a una imagen como si fuese la propia piel del enemigo ,somos los mejores gladiadores que aun quedan hasta que lleguen mas refuerzos, tarea encomendada a Agron y por ello tenemos que estar al mismo nivel, en los mismos lugares,…, la fuerza de Roma temblara ante nuestras manos, pero siempre que todas ellas estén unidas por un único fin….-Mirándolo aun con la cuchilla mas cerca de su cabello –¿Qué Prefieres ?El cabello siempre crece , las oportunidades no !

Gannicus: Ahora que soy… ¿Una especie más de primo de esa Zorra ?...Me las pagaras maldito!Pero tus discursos alegran demasiado a mi desanimado corazón, así que acaba de una vez y deja mi cabeza como la de un puto Domine!

Mientras Spartacus acometía la misión de peluquero estilo romano por órdenes particulares de Illithya, Agron obtenía el puesto del Tracio para llegar como líder hasta el puerto y conseguir una legión verdadera de hombres ansiosos por ver luz a su eterna condena.

Unas horas mas tarde los últimos retoques anunciaban la llegada de una larga noche, donde el grupo de rebeldes con los primeros rayos de Sol volvían a separarse por culpa de la estrategia traciana.

Agron: Anhelare tus besos y caricias…, prometo que regresare con el mayor numero de hombres a buscarte…

Nasir: Aun no te has ido y ya ansío que llegue ese fortuito día…

Agron: Estaras bien cuidado, sois pocos entre los romanos pero suficientemente protegidos por esos tres malditos dioses de la arena…!-Abrazando el cuerpo del mismo -

Asir: No lo dudaría jamás…jajaja …

Illithya:¡Nasir ! Necesito que…-Quedando callada al ver a un Agron muy enfadado al mirarla –Spartacus insistió en que nadie dejase que te levantases de tú cama! - Agron odiaba no obedecer las ordenes de su domine Tracio-¡Regresa a tú lugar!

Nasir: Déjala Agron tan solo esta dando algunos pasos, yo la vigilo personalmente ahora, además me esta ayudando mucho en este viaje, me insistió tanto que no pude decir que no a sus humildes peticiones…-Mirándolo con ojos de gato con botas -

Agron: Bien no diré palabra alguna solo porque me miras así,…, pero no puedes jugar de esa forma con mi alma-Dándole un beso de lengua tan profundo que dejo sin aliento al susodicho -…Solo digo que Spartacus se enfadara mucho si ve a esa mujer paseando por estos lugares ¡Cuida de ella y cuídate de ella!

Illithya: Nasir, necesito que me prepares un baño…no puedo más con esta suciedad que me alberga…, quiero llegar a roma como la viuda del Pretor y no como una…, –Orgullosa de las palabras que pronunciaba tras un espejo entre sus manos –

Naevia: Ibas a decir esclava no? , Nasir aprovecha tú última noche con Agron antes de partir, yo le prepararare a la domina la terma –Mirándola con cierta antipatía –

Nasir :Agradecimientos Naevia …

Agron :jajaja ,Crixus no podía elegir mejor mujer entre sus pensamientos …estoy feliz de que ambos estéis juntos en esta misión …-Abrazándola y subiéndola con movimientos circulares por encima de su cabeza -

Naevia: Bájame jajaja ¡! ,Spartacus no quiere volver a separarme de él, ha sido muy complaciente con mis deseos…estoy llena de felicidad Agron …, por eso se lo mucho que querías que Nasir te acompañase aunque reconozco que a mi me consuela mucho su compañía …

Agron : No Naevia , prefiero mil veces que este junto a ti , podría distraerme , necesito volver a mantener mi cabeza alejada de mi polla y con él cerca no puedo …, Spartacus sabe bien porque me depara separarme de sus brazos …, no será por mucho tiempo …

Illithya observaba atónita aquellas conversaciones entre ellos, parecían realmente hermanos en una reunión cómoda, tranquila llena de fraternidad entre aquellos simples esclavos, no parecían de repente tan animales como ella recordaba o quizás jamás los escucho hablar así tan espontáneamente sin el miedo de sus palabras medidas , no era necesario ni el vino, ni las reuniones sociales de los amigos más exquisitos, ni el sexo, ni la música para poder conseguir un ambiente de diversión en aquellas cuatro columnas; estaban al borde de la muerte y sin embargo cada instante lo disfrutaban como el último suspiro .Pensó en Lucrecia y en la falsa amistad que ambas mantenían y en que hubiese ocurrido si esos lazos no se hubiesen roto; en que quizás las cosas no se tornarían de este modo actual -Atontada por sus pensamientos reacciono ante la calidez de la mano de Naevia sobre su hombro –

Naevia : Ya esta …

Illithya : Ehhh ?-Asustada –

Naevia : El baño …vamos a volver a brillar no es lo que deseabas ?Yo te ayudare con tus heridas …

Illithya miraba hacia su cicatriz, la espada caliente sobre el fuego que pusieron sobre la misma había dejado una huella imborrable en su cuerpo.

Illithya se desnudaba lentamente ayudada por las manos de Naevia .Su cuerpo recubierto de barro y sangre recordaba al de Spartacus tras una dura batalla .

Naevia : ¿Esta bien ?No encontré pétalos de rosas para decorarla …

Illithya : Uhhhhhh esta perfecta …-Masajeando suavemente sus pechos –

Naevia : Espera aun no puedes lavarte el cabello déjame a mi …

Illithya: Eres tan amable…gratitud .Sorprendida de su comportamiento gentil ante ella misma, metió su cabeza bajo el agua –Era la primera vez en su vida que pronunciaba tales palabras frente a una esclava –

Naevia : Te dejare a solas para que te relajes estaré fuera cuidando de Sura …

Illtihya : Si será lo mas conveniente no quiero que pase demasiado tiempo con esos …!

Naevia : Claro con esos esclavos …, siempre nos veras como a unos malditos animales …!-Su mirada volvió a tornase arisca mientras se alejaba de la terma –

Ilithya :Espera no …-Pero era ya muy tarde para ganar cierta conversación con la muchacha , necesitaba ser gentil y recibir cariño de alguna fémina ,pues las esclavas de mas confianza de la domina habían sido recientemente crucificadas y desde que no estaban junto a ella echaba de menos el apoyo que le brindaban; para ella efectivamente no eran mas que simples esclavas a sus ordenes, no podía cambiar su forma de pensar de un día para otro .

Spartacus : Naevia y ?...

Naevia: Dándose un baño, le deje a Nasir la noche libre ya sabes…

Spartacus: Pensaba dársela yo mismo, vete tú también yo vigilare todo, ve a descansar junto a Crixus…-Mientras arrebataba de entre los brazos de Naevia a Sura –

Naevia: Deberías de darte un baño tú también: Apestas!, Prefiero darte a Sura cuando su padre pueda consentirla sin que llore por su olor !Déjala solo un poco mas entre mis brazos-Mirándola con una ternura indescriptible -

Spartacus: Tienes razón aprenderé a lavarme como esa gente, el entrenamiento fue bastante duro esta tarde,…, cortar el cabello de Ganiccus fue peor que matar a Teocles jajaja …! Haré caso de tus sabias indicaciones-Dando un beso en la frente a su hija –

El agua estaba tan clara que la cara de la romana podía apreciarse perfectamente entre sus destellos; a lo lejos la luz de la luna iluminaba a la misma junto a la de las velas que Naevia encendió ;se sentía tan relajada que sus músculos por primera vez tras el parto estaban dándole tregua; su dolor abdominal se calmaba por el calor del agua .Soñaba despierta con su llegada a Roma, echaba en falta a su villa, a su plebe, a sus múltiples comodidades; soñaba con poder comerse un gran pollo asado con gran cantidad de uvas sobre su boca y cerraba los ojos para visualizar a ese trozo de pollo mas cerca aun de la misma, la cual comenzó a secretar gran cantidad de saliva que tragaba mientras volvía a pensar en el mismo mordiéndose el labio inferior una y otra vez .

Spartacus :Ya veo que la paciencia no es una de tus cualidades !

Illithya : ¡Por los dioses me asustaste !Eres tan sigiloso como un maldito gato !

Spartacus : Te dije que no te movieses de tú cama , veo que no me has obedecido ni que me han obedecido …!

Illithya : Solo deseaba un baño …¿No pretenderás que tú prima aparezca ante sus amigos del Senado como ¿tú ?

Spartacus :A que te refieres con ¿Como tú ?

Illithya: Bueno Tiberio jamás tendría ese aspecto desaliñado…! –Mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar con su ritual de lavado.

Spartacus entro en el agua a la vez que se despojaba de la única prenda que ocultaba a su miembro , a ese miembro con él que Ilithya no dejaba de soñar desde que el dios Apolo la envistiese aquella noche de lujuria .

Illithya :¿Qué haces …? Yo no comparto mi baño con un…!

Spartacus : Tienes dos opciones , te quedas o te vas …

Ese hombre la trataba como si no estuviese allí, la indiferencia de un hombre era algo que jamás había experimentado, estaba allí frente a ella, un dios Neptuno que pareciese que surgía de entre los mismos mares, la perfección de su musculatura junto a la de su piel bronceada y sus ojos azulados mirando fijamente al cielo dejaron a Ililthya tan impactada que los suyos no podían apartar la visión de tal hermosa escultura. Spartacus noto la presencia de esos puñales sobre su cuerpo que no le desagradaban en lo mas mínimo; no sabía porque, pero le gustaba que aquella mujer odiosa le mirase de esa forma tan apasionada.

Spartacus : ¿Qué ocurre …? Ah ya se jamás vieron tus ojos a un hombre desnudo jajaja –Su risa enfurecía aun más a la domina –

Illihya : No pensé que actuarías de esta forma , tú eres un hombre tal como me dijiste con una gran filosofía a tus espaldas ¿ Que pretendes conseguir cuando lleguemos a Roma ?-Rápidamente cambio de tema , estaba claro que su mirada alerto el humor del tracio -

Spartacus: Crees que contaría mis planes a la mujer del hombre que mas odio en este mundo…? Céntrate en seguir ayudándome y te veras recompensada con tú libertad…

Illithya : Si pretendes que te ayude al menos deberías de poner en practica mis consejos , para los romanos las termas son el lugar de encuentro mas idóneo para tratar temas políticos, cuando te laves en público permanece quieto mientras los esclavos te masajean , no te laves de ese modo deja que te laven y entra a ella con tú túnica puesta hasta que te sea despojada de las manos de los mismos; pide vino y mantente pegado a un borde la misma con los brazos fuera apoyados ligeramente y cercanos sobre la persona con la que desees debatir…

Spartacus: Veo que entiendes bastante de política, ¿tú padre te inculco esos valores? …, pensaba que las romanas de alta esfera no entrabais en esos temas de hombres , que solo hablabais de joyas y de encuentros enmascarados …

Illithya : No me conoces lo suficiente , ayude a mi marido en muchas ocasiones a tomar demasiadas decisiones , siempre me gusto la estrategia militar ;desde pequeña estaba bajo la larga túnica de mi padre pegada como parte de la misma …, lo amaba demasiado hasta que la vida del mismo me fue arrebatada por cierta persona cercana …si aquel día en los juegos ...! Todo seria tan diferente ...(Vanirius )...

Spartacus: Todos hemos perdido a seres queridos, no dudo que tomaste decisiones erróneas, aun te veo y pienso en la muerte de mi esposa…

Illithya: No tuve nada que ver en eso! Te lo he mencionado hasta la saciedad…, Quien la mato realmente fue Batiato…Olvídalo de una vez!-Ligeramente enojada, mientras se disponía a salir del baño -

Spartacus : ¿Cómo piensas que me olvide de tú marido si te tengo frente a mi ?Jamás pensé estar aquí dándome un baño junto a su fiel esposa …,;estoy empezando a creer en esos dioses de los que habláis , sin duda ellos me han hablado para poder llevar a cabo la mayor revolución contra los tuyos …Cuando mueran entonces si vivo olvidare y viviré hasta que me reencuentre junto a mi anhelada esposa …

Illtihya :La amaste mucho¿ Cierto ?

Spartacus : La amo mucho, cierto …

Illithya miraba sus azulados iris mientras conversaban, estaba totalmente hipnotizada, solo deseaba seguir mirando y seguir escuchando su voz varonil, ronca y suave al mismo tiempo; poder disfrutar de la similitud y belleza de su hermosa dentadura cuando sonreía descaradamente ante sus continuas provocaciones…, sentía tal atracción física por ese hombre que era mas que evidente que desease acercarse aun mas a su húmedo cuerpo. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte y de repente cuando iba a hacer realidad a uno de sus sueños pasionales más repetitivos se alejo de aquel como si se tratase del mismo Hades.

Spartacus tampoco pudo resistirse a observar sus nalgas al salir de la terma, sentía como su pene palpitaba fuertemente dentro del agua subiendo aun mas la temperatura de la misma mientras imaginaba poder tocar sus glúteos tan bien formados y envestirla ferozmente desde esa posición .Sin embargo sus pensamientos también le hicieron sentirse culpable por el recuerdo de Sura y decidido apartar la vista de su atractivo trasero.

Illithya se cubrió con una túnica transparente que dejaba de entrever partes erógenas de su cuerpo haciendo volver a llamar la atención de la mirada del espartano; sus pechos mientras peinaba su largo cabello se endurecían por el contacto del aire de la noche, una fresca brisa movía los cabellos de la misma a la vez que levantaba parte de su pierna .Sin duda esa prueba fue definitiva para Spartacus que llevaba algo mas que un par de semanas sin sentir el cuerpo de una mujer sobre él suyo pues tras dejar su relación con Mira el sexo se convirtió en algo meramente innecesario, solo deseaba darle placer como agradecimiento por su valentía y coraje ; pero de repente cobro vida de nuevo con mas fuerza que su misma causa ,su polla estaba demasiado erecta como para pensar en consecuencias de las que mas tarde podría arrepentirse .

**Hasta aquí el cap 3 .He tenido más tiempin para escribir algo más estos días .Bueno ya empiezo con un poco de Lemon que ya hacia falta jajaja .Un saludo.**


	5. Capitulo 4 :Sombras del Pasado

**Capitulo 4: Sombras del pasado.**

Justo cuando Spartacus se dejaba llevar por aquellos impulsos sexuales difíciles de controlar, su cabeza (su otra cabeza), de repente estaba bajo el agua de aquella terma intentando salir a flote, intentando respirar algo de oxigeno si no fuese porque Crixus lo tenia bien agarrado .Illithya vio llegar de repente a Gannicus y a él jugando como un par animales sin ningún tipo de respetos hacia lo que pensaba un romano acerca de la purificación de un baño, ambos se tiraron hacia el agua de la terma como si se tratase de una piscina muy profunda .Illithya sin percatarse de las miradas que momentos antes tenían sobre su trasero desapareció de la sala indignada por tales comportamientos murmurando por lo bajini : Al final nos mataran !Estos necios solo sirven para luchar!-Gannicus escucho perfectamente las palabras de la domina a la cual mientras se marchaba le salpico agua llegando a dejarle de nuevo el pelo húmedo que terminaba de haber peinado ella misma como si se tratarse de un trabajo peor que el estar en las propias minas .Illithya no solía utilizar peluca pues su cabello tenia tanto brillo y fortaleza que jamás necesito nada artificial en la sobre su cabeza.

Illithya -¡Maldito hijo de perra!-No pudiendo controlar sus malhumoradas palabras por la broma pesada del exgladiador.

Gannicuss-Servimos para follar también!No Spartacus ?jajaja …

Illihtya llego a su límite, respiro profundo y desapareció de aquella habitación que le traía por otro lado muy malos recuerdos, estaba deseando en bañarse de nuevo en leche en su maravillosa villa, con sus esclavos peinando su largo cabello y bebiendo una copa de vino antes de jugar a su juego preferido de guerra. Pero debería de soportar aun mas a esos animales como ella misma los veía.

Crixus –Uy a esta zorra se le estan subiendo los humos…

Spartacus sin apenas respirar por la sorpresa abatida de su compañero lo miro desafiante ante esas palabras.

Spartacus: Estas hablando de la madre de mi hija…, no creo que el insultar y el seguir guardando rencor nos hagan merecer su afecto…, pensad que la entrada a su mundo se hará de sus propias manos…

Gannicus :¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste bajo el agua ?...

Spartacus: Solo quiero que estemos juntos en esto, si esa mujer habla o si no nos ayuda todo nuestro plan por muy fuertes que seamos no saldría victorioso, la diplomacia es algo muy sutil amigo…

Crixus : Deberías ser tú el que ordene , ahora ella es tú esclava no veo el por que deberíamos de tratarla de mejor modo , tú mismo nos dijiste que era una puta romana …aun sigues pensando lo mismo o prefieres que sea solo tú puta ?

Spartacus se lanzo sobre el cuello del galo, sus palabras tocaron a su corazón como si se tratase de mil patadas a la vez .Crixus no me entendiste?-Aquí quien da las ordenes por ahora soy yo .

Ganicuss –Esta bien muchachos…-Intentando separarlos –Las mujeres de uno u otro modo siempre nos complican la vida…, intentaremos escuchar sus indicaciones si? Vamos Galo vete a darle vida a tú polla con tú mujer y dejaos de conversaciones absurdas…, Spartacus tiene razón…, es la madre de su hija y por muy zorra que sea …esto disculpas …, es la madre de su hija no ?...

Spartacus salio de la terma muy enfadado aun sabiendo que su comportamiento no era muy normal; su interior estaba cambiando con respecto a aquella mujer y eso era algo con lo que no contaba; en esta batalla estaba claro que su cuerpo y su mente tendrían que estar en equilibrio, algo que aquella presencia romana no dejaría que ocurriese tan fácilmente.

Crixus –Esa mujer lo esta hechizando…

Gannicus –A quien no..,la muy condenada es muy hermosa …no hay que darse cuenta que a nuestro líder le vuelven loco este tipo de mujeres ,con carácter, bellas ,uhhh …déjalo! Será solo algo temporal, piensa en lo que ocurrió con Mira, hace tiempo que no folla!

Crixus –De todas formas me preocupa…no pienso dejarlo mucho tiempo a solas con esa mujer…

Ganicuss –yo no me meto…donde hay dos no caben tres…Has observado que he perdido mi trenza, a Melitta le encantaba hacérmela…fue muy duro deshacerme de tan valioso recuerdo…-Cambiando de conversación para evitar mas roces entre ellos -

Crixus: Entiendo amigo, pero ella desde la otra vida estará esperándote con la misma…,así que no mueras en esta batalla y deja que tus victorias sanen las heridas de tú corazón …y por lo que veo la mujer de cabellos dorados que proviene de Hispania esta haciéndote olvidar tan dolorosos recuerdo …

Gannicuss:¿Quién …? Ah Selea , es solo una diversión mas , le gusta mi polla y todos felices …Yo jamás follare con amor !El amor si es el peor enemigo al me he enfrentado y del que mayor sufrimiento dejo sobre mi cuerpo…Asi que –Dándole una palmada en su espalda mientras salía de la Terma –las mujeres no volverán a entrar en él , ahora yo si quiero entrar sobre ellas jajaja !

Crixus –Es una lastima…pero dejemos de hablar y actuemos ¿Cómo dijo esta zorra acerca de como debíamos de lavarnos?

Ganicus _Cambia lo de zorra por prima te ira mejor…

Spartacus sintió la necesidad de pedir disculpas a Illithya por el comportamiento de sus compañeros de arena .Se acerco a su lecho y allí estaba medio dormida junto a su pequeña Sura entre sus maternales brazos. Observo sonriente aquella bella estampa antes de acercarse más a ellas.

Spartacus -¿Aun no duermes?

Illithya: Desde cuando te preocupan mis sueños ?Suhhh –Mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la misma –

Spartacus : Solo vengo a decirte que partimos al alba …, también pido disculpas por …

Illithya : No hace falta …soy tú rehén ,tú ahora eres mi domine !-Con ojos desafiantes. Me quedo bastante claro soy una simple zorra!

Aquellas palabras volvieron a pinchar fuertemente en su corazón de guerrero, su ayuda gentil solo era por el miedo que sentía a la propia muerte de sus propias manos y la de los suyos, no sentía ningún aprecio estando allí con ellos compartiendo su vida en aquellos días que para ella eran peor que el Hades .Sintió al igual que Naevia que el acercamiento con aquella mujer era inútil. Se dio la vuelta y sin mencionar palabra alguna salio de aquella morada.

Illithya se quedo pensativa antes de dormir sobre que bicho le había picado a aquel tracio, en su mirada tan diferente, en la suavidad en el tono de sus palabras…sin duda estaba tramando algo contra ella misma.

A la mañana siguiente algunos de los gladiadores y esclavos partirían como parte del plan del Tracio .Spartacus junto a Ganiccus y a Crixus eran los primos lejanos de Ilithya que llegaban desde tierras hispánicas para consolarla por su pronta e infortunita viudez. Llevaban ya una cuantas horas de camino .Tomaron dos carruajes y todos los accesorios y monedas que la guerra entre ambos bandos dejo por la zona del Vesubio. Los supuestos primos de la romana iban en caballos perfectamente integrados con vestimentas acordes al clan de unos altos patricios .Illithya aun no había visto a Spartacus disfrazado como a los suyos ;En esa parada fue cuando sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver ante ella al hombre con mas clase que había visto de entre la plebe romana en toda su vida ; Sintió ganas de decírselo pero su orgullo solo dejo pronunciar una simple palabra : Muy …primux!-sonriéndole -

Spartacus se miro sorprendido de abajo hacia arriba, estaba seguro que su vestimenta estaba bien puesta, sus gestos estaban inclusive cambiando y acorde con aquella molesta túnica blanca y roja ; no entendía bien las palabras irónicas de su particular tutora.

**-**Spartacus –Pronto llegaremos…¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Illithya -No nada, es solo que jamás pude imaginarte llevando esas prendas…las sombras de mi marido podrían apoderarse de tú alma…

Spartacus se acerco de nuevo a su mentón y sujetándola por el mismo le advirtió que su broma estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Spartacus: No me hables de él o veras tú cabeza sobre mis manos mucho antes de llegar a tú apreciado foro!Apartándose rápidamente de ella –

Illithya : Gratitud por dejar que mi cabeza siga en su sitio …, las ganas no me faltan , hace tanto tiempo que no voy de compras …!

Spartacus : Solo nos pararemos en lo necesario …, Suriana ajam este nombre …, en fin necesita varias cosas …

Illithya :Su madre también , la villa estará descuidada …esta noche organizare una gran fiesta por mi llegada …, claro que será algo muy discreto , ahora soy una mujer viuda…uhhh los candidatos que deseen nupcias conmigo solo deberán de acudir a la misma , invitare a lo mejor de Roma ¡Estate atento …!

Spartacus : No seria conveniente que coqueteases con esos hombres siendo la muerte de tú general tan reciente ,no crees ?

Illithya : Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos, yo me ocupo de mi honra , aquí en Roma las mujeres somos mas liberales …llevare el luto por unos días y no me bañare ante los ojos de los demás en señal de respeto , pero una mujer debe de utilizar sus armas … ojala el propio Cesar pudiese acompañarnos en esta velada ( es tan apuesto …)

Spartacus:¿El Cesar ?He oído que trata a su pueblo como la misma mierda …,me pones demasiado fácil su cabeza …

Illithya :¿Dejaras a algún romano con vida para que pueda procrear con él ?-No me gustaría ser una viuda por el resto de mis días –Aunque definitivamente tendré que partir cuando esto acabe , creo que me instalare en Hispania …allí esta creciendo la riqueza de algunos cónsules…-mirando tiernamente a Spartacus -¿No crees primo?...

Spartacus: Seguro que mi hija se criara bien, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, hueles las monedas como una perra a un trozo de carne!

Illithya:Lo tomare como un cumplido …alejándose hacia un riachuelo a calmarse un poco del calor sofocante de las horas del mediodía .Se tumbo frente a un árbol a la sombra refrescándose su piel con la humedad de la hierba .De repente sintió unas manos fuertes acariciando su delicado pie .Illithya suspiro pero no le dio tiempo a gritar cuando la mano de aquel hombre sujetaba su boca firmemente.-Suhhh –No digas nada –Le susurro Spartacus a la vez que comenzaba a morder su oreja –Illithya no entendía nada , solo se estaba dejando llevar , era imposible el no hacerlo por aquellas caricias que provenían de un mismo dios .Con la mano aun sujetando su boca comenzó a morder y a succionar su cuello con movimientos lentos y a la vez mas rápidos que estremecían a la romana puniendo sus pezones tan erectos que dieron a Spartacus la señal de que estaba respondiendo a sus mas íntimos deseos .Illithya lo miraba fijamente y Spartavus aparto la mano de su boca para introducir la lengua en la misma .-Suhhh –Volvió a calmarla y a decirle delicadamente –Ahora soy tú domine ayer tenias toda la razón –Illithya no pudo mas y empezó a gemir de placer por aquellos besos y caricias juguetonas .La mano del Tracio se introdujo bajo su túnica y comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris de una forma increíblemente placentera haciendo que su parte se humedeciese aun mas por el tacto divino del gladiador .Estaba listo para penetrarla cuando de repente una voz de mujer despertaba a la romana :¡Illithya debemos de proseguir estábamos buscándote !Le decía una asustada Naevia que estaba a su cargo temiendo que pudiese tener represarías sobre ella la imprudencia de perderla de vista .

-Spartacus esta aquí…!-Decia Naevia más calmada.

Spartacus:Te apartaste demasiado del grupo !¿Intentas escapar ?Por lo que veo la sombra de este árbol es la culpable de que nuestros gritos no hiciesen efecto ¡En marcha!...

Illithya estaba aun tan húmeda de su sueño que la presencia del Tracio la enrojecía aun más –Si disculpas…si si –Levantándose rápidamente e incorporándose –Mientras volvía al carruaje junto a su hija no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño que parecía tan real y que ella misma estaba comenzando a desear que sucediese.


	6. Capitulo 5: Ave Cesar

**Capitulo 5: Ave Cesar.**

Bendito Foro! :- Exclamo Illithya abordada por una gran alegría en su rostro-Hacia unas cuantas horas que habían llegado ya a la ciudad eterna y desde que estaban en aquel lugar los ojos de los gladiadores no quitaban la vista de la exesposa del Pretor.

Gannicus: ¿Crees que es normal pasar tanto tiempo comprando cosas tan inútiles?-Observando las miles de fragancias para baños termales -

Naevia: Como se nota que jamás fuiste esclavo personal de una Domina…

Gannicus: Lo único que tiene valor aquí es el buen vino eh…-Mirando hacia otro puesto mas asiduo para él -

Naevia: Deberías de comprar algunas joyas si quieres parecerte mas a un romano que a un esclavo de poca monta…, los romanos mas influyentes y ricos siempre compran anillos, perfumes, seda o esclavos entre tantas mas y no suelen regatear si no mas bien dejar propinas si su estatus es muy elevado…-Mirando a Crixus como se desenvolvía junto al puesto de collares –no siendo el caso de algunos…

Crixus: Esto no puede valer tal cantidad, ve a estafar a otro idiota…!

Naevia: ¿Qué haces…? Cómpralo o las sospechas de un falso romano patricio caerán sobre tú espalda…-Disimuladamente –

Vendedor: Vaya que suerte…, tú esclava es muy hermosa ?¿Cuanto vale ?Podría darte mucho dinero por esa belleza de piel morena …,el collar en ese caso seria tuyo y los que quisieras –mirando a Naevia -

Crixus lo tomo del cuello y cuando iba a degollarlo vivo con sus propias manos estás fueron tomadas delicadamente por las de Illithya.

-Disculpas…, mi primo proviene de Hispania y el calor del viaje han hecho que pierda sus escasos modales… ¿Qué precio tiene ese collar ?Pues esa esclava no esta en venta es muy valiosa para la familia –Sonriéndole –

Vendedor: Su cara me suena…sii …

Illithya: Naturalmente mi esposo le compraba gran cantidad de joyas…, desgraciadamente ya jamás podrá volver a colocarme uno de estos maravillosos collares sobre mi cuello…los rebeldes lo mataron en Capua y aun estoy de luto por su ausencia –Sollozando –

Vendedor: Cuanto lo lamento…, esos esclavos intentando sublevarse sobre Roma…pero no os preocupéis el Cesar va a enviar a sus legiones en busca de ese tal Spartacus…!

Illithya: Veo que las noticias están frescas en Roma apenas a una semana de lo sucedido…

Vendedor: Uno de los romanos al servicio de Vanirious llego sano y salvo advirtiendo al Senado de lo ocurrido…

Illithya :Me llevo el collar que quiso mi primo y dos mas para lucir en eventos mas alegres , el destino guarda a Roma venganza por las muertes de sus mas leales ciudadanos …

Vendedor :Un gusto hacer tratos con usted …

Illithya: La próxima vez que penséis que estar en el Foro es una cuestión inútil espero que os lavéis con sangre vuestra propia lengua, hay que hablar con Spartacus, las noticias aquí son más que evidentes de que vuestra presencia no es grata.

Ganiccus: Creo que esta vez tiene toda la razón, creo que comprare algún anillo para mi dedo…

Naevia sonreía por la expresión atónita de Crixus y la de Ganiccus, Nasir mientras tanto acompañaba a Spartacus a la otra zona del Foro quería regalarle algo bonito a su hija y necesitaba los consejos de alguien también experto en materia de tesoros.

Spartacus: ¿Cuál crees…? Esta piedra es azul va con el color de sus ojos…

Nasir: Muy vulgar para una hija de esa Romana…jajaja …, cómprale algo mas personalizado , al fin y al cabo eres su padre y si quieres que te recuerde no creo que una joya de plata sea lo mas apropiado …no es tú estilo …

Spartacus: Tienes razón no se nada de estas baratijas ,..,,cuando todo acabe esa mujer quizás no le hable de mi …,ni de su pasado ,ni de quien realmente proviene …y es lógico yo en su lugar también haría lo mismo …-Suspirando y llevándose la mano al lado contrario de la larga túnica -

Nasir:¿La estas justificando …?-Sonriéndole y comprando algunas frutas -

Spartacus: Será mejor así, si supiesen que es hija de un rebelde no dudarían en matarlas a ambas y que futuro podría tener mi hija…, debo ser menos egoísta…

Nasir: No conozco persona menos egoísta…, cómprale algo como esto…

Spartacus: Nunca pensé que el dinero de esos romanos nos hiciese ser tan felices durante unas simples horas…-Me llevo la pulsera de cuero –

Nasir: Eso va más con tú personalidad que te inscriban algunas palabras…

Spartacus: El que trajo el agua siempre calmara tú sed…

Nasir: Ahora déjame a mí negociar y hacer el trato…

Ilithya desconocía la presencia de aquel romano del ejército de Varinious que escapo y que puso de sobreaviso al Cesar ; su intuición le decía que las cosas no se tornarían tan fáciles como esperaba.¡Vamonos ya !Ligeramente nerviosa…

Ganiccus: ¿Qué mosca le ha picado ?Ahora que estaba observando cual de estos anillos queda mejor en mi anular…

Crixus: Te quedaran mejor en tú polla…

Ilithya escuchaba cada vez mas y mas enfadada el comportamiento anormal de esos animales, su lenguaje era la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia .De repente la paro en seco una de sus mejores amigas de reunión:¡Illithya !

llithya :¡Fulvia !-Ambas se abrazaron al verse –Ohhh …todos creíamos que estabas muerta las noticias no fueron muy esperanzadoras …Ohh no me digas que el bebe que sujeta tú esclava es …

Ilithya: En efecto es mi hija…

Fulvia: Preciosa, belleza heredada de su madre y esos ojos son bendecidos por la propia Venus …uhhh Glaber estará muy contento ¿Dónde esta …?

Ilthiya: Yo me salve pero él desgraciadamente cayó en la batalla…, mis primos llegados de Hispania me están ayudando en este duro trance…

Fulvia: Lo lamento tanto querida, Pompeyo no sabe nada de esto iremos al templo y encenderemos una vela por su eterno descanso al lado de Júpiter por su gran valentía como hijo de Roma, debes de ser fuerte amiga –Mientras observaba a Ganiccus detenidamente – (No es el momento pero me gustan tus primos de Hispania son muy apuestos)-Le decía ligeramente a su delicado oído –

Illithya: Disculpas…son hijos de mi tío Escipión no lo conocisteis murió hace muchos años…, esta es una de mis mejores amigas Fulvia…

Ganicuss y Crixus: Un placer…

Fulvia: Espero que cuando pasen tus días de luto podamos hacer una reunión como es debido…, me pasare por tú villa eres muy dichosa de que los dioses te hayan bendecido con esa hija, sin duda será tú alegría; los hijos lo son todo amiga…

Ilithya: Créeme apenas ha nacido y ya cambiado algo muy fuerte dentro de mi…Espero tú visita y la de Pompeyo -Fulvia le dio un beso en sus labios y desapareció junto a sus esclavos entre el bullicio del Foro –

Ganicuss: Juraría que me quería chupar la polla jajaja !

Crixus : Creo que era a mi eh …jajaja !Estas romanas son unas putas, sus maridos no las dejan satisfechas…

Illithya : Callaos !Por los dioses Callaos !...Esa mujer es la puerta directa a las reuniones del Senado , su esposo Pompeyo esta en muy estimada posición junto al Cesar …Así que en todo caso serás tú el que tendrás que llenarla con tú polla !Seguid así y nos mataran antes de que me instale en mi villa…

Spartacus:¿Cómo vais …?Nos marchamos ya …?¿Falta algo mas que comprar ?-Mirando dulcemente a Ilithya .

Illithya: Recuérdame que jamás este al cargo de estos incompetentes…

Spartacus: ¿Que ocurrió ?...Naevia se portaron como unos romanos plebeyos o patricios…?

Naevia: Digamos que en ningún momento fueron romanos…

Illithya: Cuando lleguemos a la villa debes de saber ciertos chimes que encontré de tú interés…-Mirando a Spartacus muy enojada -

Spartacus: Interesante te ganas a pasos agigantados tú deseada libertad, pero nosotros también nos hemos informado sobre algunas cuestiones, muchos soldados escaparon y las noticias de los rebeldes están en boda de todo el Foro…

Illithya: Ah pensaba que solo escapo uno, entonces si hay muchos mas ¿Pueden reconocerte…? Aunque estés un poco cambiado no se…, al final me crucificaran por tú culpa; a ambas!

Spartacus: ¿Te preocupas por mí…? Ah no es por tú vida, tranquila no pasara nada ni yo mismo me reconozco con tanto oro sobre mi cuerpo…

Illithya : Mas te vale cumplir con tú parte del trato por hoy la mía esta mas que saldada …-Mirando al par de ineptos como los llamaba –Y pensar que un día quise tener tú polla dentro de mi –Mientras observaba a Crixus –

Spartacus: Deseo que se vio recompensado con la mía jajaja …

Crixus: No tenia comparación con la mía Domina jajaja …

Illithya : Naevia eres la única mujer sensata del grupo junto con Nasir iremos adelantándonos …, mi cabeza me va estallar .

Ganicuss : Creo que deberíamos de empezar a comportarnos, las bromas pasaron a mejor vida , escuche algo sobre ese tal Pompeyo Illithya tiene razón … , cuando era gladiador fue de invitado a unos juegos …

Crixus : Si la llamas por su nombre creo que la tomaste muy en serio …

Ganicuss: Observe como se deja la piel por sacar informaciones, démosle un voto de confianza…

Spartacus: Ya os dije que la vida de un hijo puede domar a las peores fieras…, amigos estoy contento, el plan avanza cada vez mejor, pronto les daremos a esos romanos de su propia medicina.

Pasaron unas horas desde que Ilithya se instalase por fin en su hogar Romano .Sus esclavos estaban esperándola con todo listo para recibir a su domina , una villa ostentosa decorada con las mejores esculturas , poseía inclusive una pequeña biblioteca con los mejores libros filósofos de la época ; juegos de guerra de estrategia , mármol , fruta , vino , carne ; la cocina estaba repleta de comida que hacían la boca agua a cualquiera de sus invitados .La riqueza de la hija del senador era observada por todos muy sorprendidos pues jamás estuvieron presentes en una casa con tal cantidad de columnas , termas y jardines .Era la villa mas maravillosa en la que habían estado jamás ,dejando al Ludus de Batiato como una simple hormiga al lado de la misma .

Ilithya :¿Y bien …? Es de vuestro gusto…

Spartacus: Demasiado para mi vista, tanto resplandor me impide ver con normalidad…-tocando una de las esculturas –Una de estas piezas podría salvar la vida de muchos esclavos…

Ilithya :Esa pieza me la regalo mi padre y se quedara en ese sitio …-Quitándosela de sus manos –Los esclavos serán salvados por ti mismo ,no necesitas de mis obsequios …

Spartacus: Tú hospitalidad será suficiente…-Apartando la mirada de ella –Voy a ver a Sura tengo algo para ella…

Ilithya :Ve con Naevia …ya conoces la casa …, y vosotros haced el favor a no jugar a ser gladiadores en esta casa esta claro ?...

Crixus :Eso iba por nosotros ?…míranos si no puedo ni moverme con esta ropa de mierda …

Ganicuss : Has observado la belleza de aquella esclava ?...

Crixus : No tengo el gusto de mirar mas allá de los ojos de Naevia …

Ganicuss : El amor es tan ciego , voy a darme una vuelta …

Spartacus : Toma Suriana !-Colocándole la pulsera que compro en el mercado ...

Naevia : Que bonito detalle ,…, la inscripción es en tú idioma, preciosa frase …

Spartacus : Cierto? Me gustaría poder darle algo más que unas simples gotas de agua por mi recuerdo…

Naevia : Gotas que cuando se unen dan lugar al mayor de los diluvios …! La unión hace la fuerza…

Spartacus :Gratitud Naevia ,tus palabras me alientan a seguir hacia la victoria …

Ilithya : Sabes que no me gusta que mi hija sea adornada con piel de animal …, pero si es tú deseo no tengo objeción ¿Que puedo hacer antes tus caprichos …?

Spartacus :Al menos deja que esos caprichos sean admitidos mientras este en esta casa como tú primo , después que te marches se que esa pulsera será enviada a las mismas cloacas …

Ilithya : Ciertamente me conoces bien …, nuestros días de estar unidos pronto se acaban ; organizare una cena de honor por mi regreso y como recuerdo a Glaber por sus victorias ; vendrá uno de mis mejores amigos , su nombre es Pompeyo y es intimo del Senado , él tiene algunas convicciones de enemistad sobre el Cesar , quizás te interese que prepare un baño entre ambos …

Spartacus: Tú llevas las riendas en tú mundo…, yo llevare las mías en cuanto sepa cuantas legiones marchan en busca de mis hombres …Agron debería de reunirse en unos días con todos los esclavos del puerto …seremos cientos de hombres con la fuerza de tres en el cuerpo de uno …

Ilithya :Si y las legiones son miles de ellos …veo que no conoces la furia de Roma …necesitaras algo mas que la fuerza para llevar a cabo tus objetivos …

Ganicuss estaba entreniendose introduciendo su polla una y otra vez entre las piernas de una hermosa esclava llamada Isis .

Isis : Ahh follas como un Dios !

Ganicuss: Todas me decís lo mismo …

Isis : Ah no pareces un romano de los que suelen penetrarme …, tú manera de metérmela , tú olor , uhhh hueles a la sangre de la arena !

Ganicuss :¿Conoces la sangre de la arena …?

Isis : Te he visto varias veces , campeón !

Ganicuss paro en seco y se torno a espaldas de ella.-¿Sabias que soy quien soy ?Y tú domina que dice ?

Isis :Ella no lo sabe , antes de que me comprasen ellos yo vivía con una familia en Capua , siempre iban a verte y yo estaba encantada que llegase ese día …siempre soñe con tenerte sobre mi …

Gannicus : Será mejor que no comentes que me conoces ante tú domina o las cosas no te irán nada bien …

Isis : Tú crees ?No se que os traéis entre manos , pero de algo estoy segura sois unos putos esclavos como nosotros …si nos vais a ayudar mi boca será una tumba -Colocándose sus escasos ropajes …

Ganicuss :Te equivocas en algo , yo si gane mi libertad …

Isis : Díselo al Cesar a ver si piensa lo mismo …

Ganiccus : No intentes chantajearme o mis manos no responden …

Isis : No era mi intención molestarte con mis palabras ,yo solo deseo saber que hacéis en esta villa ? Quiero ayudar soy de los vuestros…¿Una copa de vino ?

Y mientras Ganicuss e Isis hacían una amistad mas íntima la noche se acercaba adentrándose en los muros de aquella morada.


	7. Capitulo 6 :Encrucijada

**Capitulo 6: Encrucijada.**

Crixus y Naevia disfrutaban como locos en aquellas camas romanas cubiertas por una seda tan suave y brillante, que al deslizarse sobre la delicada piel de la esclava el gladiador no podía resistir la tentación de hacerla de nuevo una y otra vez su mujer .Estaba mas bella que de costumbre y su cuerpo de ébano lucia un aspecto envidiable por los destellos que emanaba dicha tela.

-Crixus :No puedo gozar mas, esto es el olimpo , eres demasiado para mi ojos …

-Naevia: Eres muy exagerado, acaso no gozabas con mi presencia cuando yacíamos bajo esas pieles ensangrentadas…? Creo que el vino se te subió a la cabeza …

Crixus se abalanzo sobre ella cuando disponía a vestirse y la atrapo con uno de sus brazos tomándola de su estrecha cintura obligándola a regresar al lugar del que intento partir.

Naevia: ¿Qué haces…? Debo irme, pasamos demasiado tiempo jugando y tengo que ir a ver que tal esta la niña, recuerda que Spartacus solo deja que yo la cuide ...,aun piensa que su madre romana es una puta ramera que solo intenta envenenarle , pero sabes que ,yo creo que dentro de ella existe amor …aunque parezca imposible …

Crixus :Me importa poco sobre la vida de esa mujer y sobre nuestro líder , en estos instantes solo quiero pensar en nosotros , esta noche te quiero solo para mi , mañana quizás no estemos vivos …, cierra esos ojos que me cautivaron el día que te vi en aquel maldito Ludus …

Naevia: Estas muy extraño…esta bien los cerrare…

Crixus puso sobre su pecho un colgante que por la mañana pudo comprarle en aquel foro a modo de un fugitivo para que sus ojos no descubriesen su apreciado secreto, él no era un hombre de palabras hermosas y quizás los pequeños regalos respondían mejor a su romanticismo. La joya era un simple collar de plata entrelazándose entre si a modo de una trenza, sin duda sabia por referencias que eran los favoritos de ella. Naevia de nuevo ruborizada y perpleja no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos al ver tan maravilloso collar adornando su cuello en símbolo del amor que ambos se procesaban.

Naevia :Te tenia por un animal bruto …

Crixus : Te equivocaste …, nuestro lider nos dio la noche libre , quiero disfrutar de mi futura esposa …

Naevia : Spartacus planeo todo esto y también eligió este hermoso presente ?...Me equivoco ?

Crixus : Spartacus solo eligió el presente yo soy el que te eligió a ti .Y bien estoy esperando tú respuesta …?

Naevia : Sabes que si , si si si si quiero ser tú esposa! , no hacia falta tanto misterio aunque quiero que algo te quede claro –Mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos oscuros - si la muerte nos separa y uno de los dos sigue vivo quiero que recordemos ese instante dentro de nosotros por siempre recordando lo que un día nos amamos, aunque desearía-Con mirada triste - que te cuidases mas y que no me dejes viuda en tan temprana edad…

Crixus: Nunca te quedaran viuda , porque siempre viviré en tu corazón …

Con aquellas palabras sus cuerpos de nuevo se entrelazaron en una pasión que les llevaría a recorrer centímetro a centímetro aquellas sabanas de seda.

Ilithya estaba mientras tanto esperando que Naevia llegase a dejarle la niña pues eran órdenes del líder que así fuese y no quería tener más linchamientos con aquel espartano. Aquella noche la Pretoriana estaba deslumbrante, no iba a recibir a sus invitados a la fiesta en honor a su marido como una mujer enviudada y derrotada, su luto no estaba presente, excepto en el color de su vestido ya que los collares de esmeraldas las y los pendientes con un peinado acorde a su posición hacían que su belleza impactase al propio Spartacus .

Spartacus : Si estas esperando a Naevia no va a venir esta noche , se me olvido comentarte que esta en otros menesteres esta noche …, que alguna de tus esclavas cuiden de Suriana …-Sudando sus manos ligeramente por la presencia de aquella perturbadora mirada –

Illithya : Esta bien …Isis se encargara de ella …, es mi mas fiel esclava si es que se puede confiar en alguna a estas alturas …-frunciendo la ceja .como enojada –

Spartacus :¿Tomas a Naevia como una esclava especial ?Estoy soñando …

Illithya : No es eso , solo es que mi hija esta acostumbrada a sus brazos …, cambio radicalmente el tema -Fulvia es una mujer muy observadora y su marido Pompeyo intimo del Cesar , veras como actuar según lo dispuesto esta tarde , espera tú túnica debo arreglarla …-Suavemente sus manos se posaron sobre el hombro del espartano ajustando la largura y colocando la posición correcta sobre su mano , un trozo de ambas manos se rozaron y a Illithya le dio un cosquilleo que estremeció su cuerpo entero , jamás un hombre tuvo tal atracción sobre su cuerpo –

Spartacus : En cuanto Pompeyo apoye mi causa y nos ayude con sus hombres una gran batalla contra el Cesar y su esclavitud comenzara …, deberás marcharte cuanto antes y quiero que Naevia viaje junto a ti hacia Hispania , es el ultimo favor que te pediré , seguramente Crixus y yo no viviremos para contarlo y quiero que al menos tal como se lo prometí ella este a salvo …

Illithya no sabia bien porque le entristecían las palabras de aquel necio .No solo estaba ayudando a que se produjese una revolución introduciendo a Spartacus con aquellos patricios acomodados que querían destronar a un Cesar que estaba acabando con la Plebe , si no que además estaba acabando con sus propios ideales .El trato era ayudar a matar al Cesar a cambio de un régimen de libertad en el sistema; Spartacus no era un hombre que confiase en aquel tal Pompeyo amigo de la romana , pero sin duda no había una mejor alternativa .

Illithya : Tengo que admitir que hoy luces como un verdadero romano …

Spartacus :Tengo que admitir que hoy luces como una verdadera fulana , crees que te tomaran en serio con esas ropas ?

Illityhya :Tus palabras no me ofenden , es mi única oportunidad de encontrar un marido afortunado que me ayude a huir de esta mierda de ciudad , además tu no sabes de modas ni de ritos romanos , si dejo mis joyas es señal de que mi corazón dolido aun esta abierto a unos nuevos brazos …Uhh puedo oler a vino , la música , los bailes , los salvajes follando compulsivamente jajaja …, puedo oler a mi hogar…, ¿Vamos primux ?Tomándolo de su hombro al que Spartacus no molestaba en absoluto .

Al llegar a la sala Fulvia , Pompeyo y los demás invitados seleccionados cuidadosamente por la Pretoriana saludaban uno a uno la presencia de la pareja .

**Bueno hacia tiempo que no podía pasarme por temas diversos , espero que les guste la continuación de la historia .Un saludo .**


	8. Capitulo 7 :Posesión

**Capitulo 7: Posesión.**

Isis :Ah ah sigue follandome ..mas …, mas !…eres un dios del Olimpo , tu polla y tu espada van al mismo par ….

Ganiccus :Hablas demasiado ,…, goza y calla !

Isis : Te molestan las mujeres que hablamos y follamos a la vez ?...

Ganiccus : Me molestan las mujeres que hablan de mi como si fuese un gladiador …te recuerdo que estas puniendo en peligro nuestra misión …-A la vez que introducía su polla mas adentro –

Isis :Por Júpiter …! Me callare!, tú mandas ,…aquí estas a salvo tan solo los ojos de la hija de tu maestro esta observándonos …

Ganicuss: No podrá desconcéntrame esa mirada…, soy mas fuerte que ella …

Isis : jajajaja , no subestimes a un bebe …-De repente comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente –Ves predije que te ibas a desconcentrar.-A la vez que se apartaba del cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso del excampeón de Capua .

Ganicuss :Ohh que dolor de huevos…, me has dejado a medias !

Isis :No tengo el corazón aferrado a una polla , yo tengo sentimientos y cuando escucho el llanto de un niño es mi obligación atenderle , sea o no una orden …

Ganiccuss:Los sentimientos no valen nada , créeme …, cuanto antes desaparezcan de tu alma mejor …,entonces pues ,si no vas a acabar de satisfacerme me ire a buscar a otra fulana ,,,

En ese mismo instante Isis le iba a dar una bofetada cuando los brazos de Ganicuss la arrojaron de nuevo a la cama donde momentos antes yacían.

Ganicuss :¿Pensabas hacerme daño con esas manos de bebe ? jajaja !

Isis : Eres igual que ellos , …, tratas a las mujeres como trozos de carne ,…, que equivocada estaba pensando que eras diferente a los demás hombres que conocí en mi vida …

Ganicuss miro fijamente a sus ojos hirientes por la situación y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de disculparse, pero su orgullo era mas fuerte y su coraza tras la muerte de Melitta le impedían abrirse de nuevo al amor.

Gannicuss : Bueno ,…, tengo que irme , fue suficiente por esta noche …

Isis :Para mi también fue suficiente …, aquí termina lo que nunca debió comenzar …

Ganicuss :No se a que te refieres ?Aquí nunca comenzó nada …, eres la mujer mas habladora que he visto en mi vida , folla mas y calla es mi consejo te irán mejor las cosas …!Sonriéndole -Y se alejo de modo chulesco por aquel largo pasillo mientras Isis esperaba que se marchase para poder derramar lágrimas de sangre por dar la batalla perdida contra el corazón de aquel hombre –

La noche estaba empezando en Roma mas floreciente que de costumbre en la villa de la villana como la llamaba Spartacus irónicamente. Esa gran cena seria una clave de éxitos o de derrotas en la lengua del tracio y por ello tenia que utilizarla de manera muy diplomática .

Illithya: Pies de plomo –Le susurraba al oído pequeñas instrucciones respecto a su forma de hablar o de llevar la túnica, era una tutora que no quería fracasar en el intento –Intenta no mostrar demasiado tus manos…!

Spartacus : Bueno todo esta saliendo tal lo prometido , miradas de hombres sobre tu escote y miradas de mujeres sobre mi polla ¿Cuándo tendré una conversación con tú amigo influyente ?

Illithya :Aquí en Roma cuando tenemos una cena vamos despacio , bebe vino , observa a tu alrededor , la noche es larga , …, ahhhhh-Cara de sorprendida - Lo lamento ,es la primera vez que gozas de una fiesta sin ser un esclavo, …menos mal que tus amiguitos los apestosos no están por aquí si no echarían todo esto por la borda …-a la vez que daba otro sorbo de vino y miraba ferozmente a uno de sus invitados , Virgilio intimo del Cesar .

Spartacus :Tengo que sopórtarte toda la noche ?...

Illithya : No , me marcho ahora es mi turno de caza …, te dejo con Nasir, espero que no montes alboroto alguno ; mantén a tus fieras alejadas de este salón y de paso busca unas piernas romanas en las que entretenerte hasta que regrese …, míralas todas están encantadas con la presencia de mi primo el Hispano …

Spartacus :Tú no vas a ningún lado , no me vas a dejar solo ante esta gentuza …-Sujetándola -

Virgilio : Ilithya !Tan bella como siempre, siento tanto todo lo ocurrido ,parece que fuese una bendición de los dioses que tú querido primo este siendo tan considerado y te acompañe en estos momentos de perdidas …Nunca oí hablar de él …, es muy moreno para ser romano ….

Ilithya : Si Virgilio ,procede de sangre romana pura no malinterpretes …, solo es que le gusta mucho montar a caballo y el sol es agradecido en su piel …, acaso pensarías que mi familia procede de clase esclava ?...

Virgilio: Para nada, es solo curiosidad, la belleza sin duda de su prima no la ha heredado…-Mirándolo fijamente -

Illithya :Blasfemáis …y bien y si dejamos a mi primo solo y nosotros nos vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo …?

Virgilio : Uh suena realmente bien …cuidare de ella así podrá divertirse –

Spartacus : Claro disfrutemos de la noche –Brindando con él –

Nasir :Pareces molesto , no es lo que querías ?...

Spartacus :Claro , la posición de Pompeyo sin duda es algo que jamás pude imaginar …pero ando con pies de plomo …, ese tal Virgilio no me gusta nada …

Nasir :No será porque puede que sea el futuro esposo de la villana como la llamas …

Spartacus .Ese nombre se lo puso Ganicuss , jajaja , no el vino te esta haciendo efecto …, claro que no es solo que no debería perderla de vista …, ella sabe desevolverse en estos ambientes tan …

Nasir :Romanos no ?jajaja , sabes visto desde aquí son fiestas igual de aburridas que cuando éramos llamados a servirles …no cambiaria esto por nuestras hogueras …

Spartacus :Empeaamos a entendernos jajaja !

Virgilio :¿Y bien ese corazón como lleva la muerte de su esposo ?Tu cama tan sola debe de resultar difícil para una mujer tan ardiente como tú …

Illithya: Uh veo que no pierdes el tiempo…, yo también soy clara , por ahora mi cama esta muy bien así …

Virgilio . jajaja si que has cambiado en estas semanas , pareces molesta ?Antes estos comentarios te resultaban hasta divertidos …te noto distinta sabes ?No me gusta nada la compañía de tu primo de Hispania …, conmigo no tienes que disimular mas , hace varios días que sabemos que Spartacus y los rebeldes andan por tu casa …, tranquila …, esta noche los mataremos a todos …y a todo aquel que intente interponerse por cuestiones políticas con el Cesar …-Tomándola por su cintura –Podíamos celebrar nuestra victoria cuando los matemos ,no te alegras ?

Illithya: Claro –Tono nerviosa –es solo que no sabia como decírtelo, por eso te traje aquí a solas, él esta constantemente vigilándome…, quiere matarme a mi y a mi hija!Pero como sabias, quien te lo dijo?

Virgilio :Fulvia me puso al tanto de lo que su marido planea contra el Cesar …, tiene miedo a las represarías y canto ….

Illithya : Fulvia ?Pompeyo?No puedo creerte…Oh por Júpiter ¿Qué esta pasando en mi casa ?Te ruego esperes a que termine la fiesta, mis esculturas son muy valiosas no quiero que se manchen de sangre –Mientras tocaba su polla –Estoy deseando llenar ese vacío del que me hablabas antes –

Virgilio :Ohh tus pechos al dar de mamar están llenos de leche y están sedientos por mi boca …! –Mordisqueándolos lentamente a la vez que los estrujaba con sus dedos –La lengua de aquel romano recorría sus pezones succionándolos con una pasión voraz –

Ilithya :Oh sigue asi ..sigue así …venga Virgilio mete tu polla entre mis nalgas …!Y dime de cuantos hombres disponéis?

Virgilio : Llegaran en breve por la puerta trasera , no te preocupes …

Illithya :¿Alkguien sabe algo de los invitados ?No quiero que se asusten …

Virgilio: Tranquila, Cesar es tu amigo nadie sabe nada excepto nosotros…

Spartacus : Voy a ver que hace esta mujer no me fío de ella …vienes Nasir ?

Nasir: Prefiero quedarme aquí y vigilar a que llegue Pompeyo y sus hombres, es extraño que aun no hayan aparecido…

Spartacus: Algo anda mal…!Avisa a los demás…

Cuando Spartacus iba en dirección de encontrase con Ilithya sus ojos se tornaron de un azul mas intenso al ver aquella escena y sentir como las caricias de aquel romano eran mas fuertes que cualquier espada que se le hubiese cruzado bajo su piel .Sus manos temblaban de impotencia; no sabia explicar aquella situación solo que no soportaba verla, así que retiro la vista y se marcho del lugar a todo gas.

Illthya : Así que intentas follarme ?jajaja , Ahh sabia que alguien intentaba algo para salvarme pero no podía creer quien seria tan afín a mi , Fulvia …Uh el Cesar confía en mi que alegría!Así aprenderá a no volver a hacerlo –Propiciándole sobre su pene una cuchillada y desangrándolo en un instante –Debo de avisar a los demás .

**Continuara ...**


	9. Capitulo 8 :Rendición

**Capitulo 8: Rendición.**

Spartacus ligeramente nervioso tras ver aquella escena caminaba muy molesto haciendo que sus pasos al caminar fuesen mas bruscos que de costumbre, sin embargo la mano de una mujer sobre su espalda dándole un ligero toque lo paro en seco, no era mas que Fulvia la esposa que había desatado por miedo a la traición a Roma todas las intrigas que albergaban en aquella villa contra Julio Cesar Flavinious.

Fulvia: Disculpas…-sonriéndole .Tiberio ¿Me haríais el honor de acompañarme a tomarme una copa de vino? Mí marido os aguarda fuera para vuestra reunión.-Spartacus arqueo las cejas en expresión desconfiada pues seria Ilithya la encargada de aquel encuentro y no quería subestimar sus ordenes en términos sociales –

Spartacus :Lo lamento , gratitud por traedme la copa de vino , pero he de esperar a mi prima que me acompañe en tan ansiada compañía con vuestro esposo …

Fulvia : Uhhh insisto …, no me hagáis enojar …, al fin y al cabo somos aliados , se todo lo referente a vuestro plan , Ah mi marido lleva años intentado atentar contar el emperador …, hombres podrás creerlo ?Intentar pasar por encima de sus legiones jajaja que iluso ¿No crees …?

Spartacus asentó la cabeza y empezó a notar cierta ironía en las palabras de aquella romana, sin duda no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos ni siquiera en Ilithya , pues en vez de estar ayudándole tal como prometieron en su pacto inicial se dedicaba a follar con otros romanos prominentes .Estaba claro que había llegado el momento de comenzar la lucha por sus propios intereses y la mejor forma que él sabia de solucionar los conflictos era luchando .

Spartacus :¿Dónde están esos romanos…?Quizás fuera esperando para matarme …? Avísales de que vengan a por mi, no suelo matar mujeres romanas indefensas, pero si no huyes en este mismo instante quizás mi espada atraviese tú estomago. Fulvia huyo a la velocidad de la luz – Pero fue parada por Nasir -Estaba claro que había subestimado la inteligencia del Tracio -¡Nasir alerta a los demás!Una conspiración mas-Suspirando a la vez que daba un golpe en la pared -Justo lo que me temía …estos romanos no tienen honor ni palabra …Crixus y Gannicuss deben prepararse …, maldita sea se suponía que hasta dentro de dos dias no llegaba Agron con el ejercito …, no estamos preparados para combatir a esa legión …

Nasir :Yo me llevare a esta mujer a un lugar seguro donde no pueda alertar a los soldados hasta que pensemos en algo …-Con una daga amenazándola por detrás -

Ilithya corría desesperada después de cubrir con una manta el cuerpo inerte de Virgilio .Aun no podía creerse que había matado a un amigo intimo del Cesar y Cónsul ;una romana traicionando a los suyos, no sabia bien en que clase de mujer estaba convertida ni de que bando estaba , solo sabia algo cierto ,tenia que ayudar al padre de su hija y le debía gratitud por salvar la vida de ambas , o quizás era algo mas fuerte .No tenia tiempo de pensar mucho mas, ni en analizar sus sentimientos por lo que tapo como pudo la escena del crimen y fue a buscar al tracio .

Ilithya: Tiberiooooohh!: Habéis visto a mi primo ?-Preguntando de invitado en invitado .¿Donde se habrá metido este hombre ?Quizás este follando tal como le insinué …¡Naeviaaaa!-Fue al ala Este preguntando por su líder -¡Nadie me oye en esta puta casa!-Su nerviosismo crecía por instantes -Y de repente sus ojos se encontraron con otros tornados en un color azul tan brillante como un mar coralino, que hicieron que se estremeciese su respiración (I miss Andy esto es de la autora jajaja ) -Spartacus estaba apoyado sobre una de las columnas deshaciéndose de la túnica y esperando a sus hombres para la batalla –

Ilithya : Así que estabas aquí me asustaste , ¿Qué haces …?Porque te desnudas? Acaso quieres follarme ?...Con mirada picara que se torno seria al ver el gesto del mismo .

Spartacus la miro muy enojado y no le dijo palabra alguna. Ilithya insistía y se acercaba cada vez mas a él :¿Por que …? Tengo algo que decirte…-Spartacus seguía desnudándose y empezaba a colocarse su armadura con gestos de furia hacia ella sin mencionar palabra alguna e ignorándola.

Ilithya : No te lo preguntare mas veces ¿Crees que he organizado la reunión para que tú ahora tomes la situación de la única forma que sabes por la fuerza ?Necesitaras mucho mas que eso , tienes que tener la reunión con Pompeyo , él te ayudara , no podrás llegar tú solo al Senado , utiliza el dialogo ,…Además no quiero peleas en mi villa! .No puedo mas , he matado a Virgilio , no aguanto mas , tienes solo 30 hombres esperando fuera por ti y por esos dos perros , sabían de la existencia de todo por Fulvia que ha traicionado a Pompeyo por eso un esclavo le ha advertido de la situación antes de que viniese a buscarte ,-Casi sin aliento en sus palabras –Ahhh , esta sano y salvo en mi terma privada esperando por ti .Solo habla con él y después mata a esos hombres de manera que nadie te vea, no formes escándalos , es mejor así , después ahhhh –Otra vez le faltaba el aliento -hablaremos de la situación como tomarla cuando descanse un poco y piense fríamente -

Spartacus la miro impactado jamás pensó que esa mujer hiciera tanto por él , solo se follo al romano pensó, por ayudarlo en su causa, era algo que realmente le sorprendió , Ilithya era otra mujer de aquella romana caprichosa y orgullosa que conoció y con la que yació como en un juego por liderarse el uno hacia el otro aquella noche en el Ludus bañados por el oro de él y por el resplandor de los cabellos de ella ;ya sin saber que era esa odiosa mujer, algo dentro de él le despertó un instinto carnal abrasador por hacerla su mujer una y otra vez .

Spartacus : No deberías haber matado a ese hombre , has puesto tú vida en peligro y si tú mueres ¿Qué será de Suriana ?...Se acerco lentamente a ella y aun con su cuerpo semidesnudo por la armadura le tomo su delicada mano y la miro fijamente antes de acercarse mas y mas a sus labios tembladizos para poder quedarse aun mas cerca de su rostro por unos instantes a la vez que acaricia aquellos cabellos despeinados sobre el mismo y los echaba hacia detrás de sus orejas despacio mientras le sonreía dulcemente .Illityia estaba tambien muy sorprendida de aquella situación , no sabia si eso era lo que ella tanto deseaba , estaba totalmente hipnotizada por aquella mirada , esa expresión dulce y serena de Spartacus fue demasiado hermosa como para poder olvidarla por el resto de sus días .Estaba claro , sus dudas habían desaparecido .Estaba enamorada de aquel sucio primera vez en su joven vida pudo experimentar lo que se podía llegar a sentir con una sola caricia del ser amado .Su cuerpo tenia calor y frío al mismo tiempo ,no sabia si empezar ella misma o dejar que él tomara las riendas de su primer beso .Solo sabia que podía quedarse mirándolo así toda la noche , pero también sabia que no era momento de entretenerse con aquellos juegos y ella retrocedió unos pasos para mencionar unas palabras : Ve y lucha con esos hombres y reúnete con Pompeyo , si vives te estaré esperando en la terma .

Spartacus volvió a sonreírle y le dijo de manera muy dulce a la vez que soltaba poco a poco su mano y se retiraba: Viviré esta noche, una mas…, solo una mas…Seré una de tus peores pesadillas jajaja …, siempre ganas ?

Illithya : No se de que me hablas , debo ir con los invitados …-Ruborizada -

Spartacus: Espérame en esa terma, pero esta vez sin mascaras…

Ilitya: hace tiempo que deje que las mascaras no se interpusieran entre nosotros…

Spartacus se sentía mas fuerte que nunca, con el apoyo de Illithya sentía que su sueño estaba cada vez mas cerca. Haría todo lo que ella le había indicado, era una estupenda estratega militar y no dudaba de sus dotes tal como ella le menciono en alguna de sus antiguas conversaciones, pensaba a la vez que sonreía orgulloso de ella que si fuese un hombre que liderase a unos ejércitos no querría enfrentarse a su gran inteligencia y astucia.

Gannicus también estaba preparándose colocándose la armadura, los esclavos estaba todos ya alertados de la situación e Isis mientras cuidaba de suriana se acerco con ella en brazos a dar unas palabras de apoyo al mismo.

Isis : Como pareja eres detestable pero sin duda como guerrero no hay quien te supere , en Capua pude ver varias batallas épicas tuyas …, solo quiero desearte suerte .

Gannicuss:Menos mal porque follarte en estos instantes me es imposible ,frotando su cabeza …

Isis : Las tomare como palabras de cariño …

Gannicuss : Tienes una gran cualidad , y es que eres la mujer que mas me hace reír , ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto …?Hablaremos de ello mas tarde …

Isis :Quizas no te vea mas , en el mas allá quizás …, solo quería que supieras que si no vuelves , yo hace tiempo que …, bueno …, tan solo mirarte cuando estabas en Capua, en la arena , ya era suficiente para mi .Siempre rezaba a los dioses por volver a verte y cuando me trasladaron de villa pensé que eso jamás podría ocurrir, pero ellos me escucharon para tenerte entre mis bazos al menos unos instantes .Estoy agradecida por ello a los dioses y a ti por ofrecerme esos momentos , son los mas maravillosos de mi existencia , que conste que sigo enfadada pero si no hubiese venido no podría haberme despedido , te doy dos monedas por si tienes que cruzar al otro lado y Caronte te las pide .

Ganicuss . Te las devolveré, no creo que te sobren…-Dándole un beso ardiente a la joven –Ya sabes que es la única forma que tengo de agradecer a las mujeres -No puedo ofrecerte mas por ahora…Estos romanos son una mierda al lado de nosotros no debes temer no os pasara nada…

Crixus : Vamos hermano ya tenia ganas de diversión …

Spartacus : Seguid mis indicaciones , os lo digo a vosotros dos …marchemos a matar a esos perros !


	10. Capitulo 9:Libertad

**Capitulo 9: Libertad.**

Spartacus,Crixus y Ganiccus eran mas que suficientes para acabar con aquella treintena de soldados romanos que esperaban por ellos en aquella puerta trasera de la villa , cerca de la caballerizas .Nasir aguardaba bajo custodia de una daga amenazante el silencio de la esposa de Pompeyo .Fulvia aterrorizada solo pensaba en la muerte por parte doble , bien de manos de los rebeldes o bien de la de su marido al que había traicionado .Ilithya la mirada desafiante con ganas de arrancarle la peluca pelirroja que llevaba bajo su cabeza .

Ilithya: Maldita zorra !Si algo sale mal pondrás en peligro la vida de mi hija y eso es algo que jamás te perdonare…

Fulvia : No eres esa mujer que conocí hace tantos años en el Senado de Roma , estabas bajo la mirada de tu padre-Con ojos de emoción recordando aquel glorioso pasado - , aun inocente sin ser tocada por ningún hombre , era yo la que te daba consejos de amor , ¿Dónde estas Ilithya …? Ansió tu regreso junto a nosotros, tu pueblo, tu hogar ¿Desde cuando defiendes a los esclavos…? Tu que siempre los trataste peor que a nadie …Al menos mi marido y yo le dábamos una vida digna …no los utilizábamos en orgías sexuales ..Como animales, mujeres forzadas, hombres amenazados de miedo…¿Sientes orgullo de eso ?Yo he intentado salvaguardar la vida de mi esposo y la propia mía ,estoy en cinta sabes ¿?Yo tampoco quiero que mi hijo muera …cada una lucha por su familia es eso algo tan cruel ?...

Ilithya se quedo pensativa, las palabras de su amiga de infancia tenían algo de razón ,ambas no eran tan diferentes , ambas eran romanas , jóvenes y luchaban por la vida de sus propias familias .Ella hubiese hecho igual en su situación y mas si de Spartacus y su grupo de rebelión se tratase .La miro dulcemente se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla suave a la vez que le quitaba con sus dedos una lagrima que caía bajo sus ojos verdes :No temas Fulvia , discúlpame , solo es que planee esto hace mucho tiempo y si tus palabras no hubiesen llegado a los oídos de Virgilio quizás no estaríamos en peligro ambas , pues como sabes Pompeyo tiene amigos que jamas os delatarían …Son muchos los romanos que quieren la dimisión del Cesar …, muchos patricios, cónsules y miembros del Senado pondrán a sus hombres para llevar a cabo esta rebelión , Spartacus quiere algo por lo que vosotros lucháis hace años :Libertad …y a cambio ayudara a Pompeyo a destituir al emperador , algo que jamás compartí , pero los dioses me guían a desafiarle .No es de extrañar que flaqueases en el ultimo instante .Yo también tengo miedo , miedo a que algo salga mal y me salpique toda esta mierda .

Fulvia: Amiga espero que lo único que nos salpique sea el vino…-Riéndose –Pompeyo trata bien a los esclavos pero te aseguro que no ayudara en ultima instancia a Spartacus ; lo entregara una vez que él le ayude a matar al Cesar .Lo conozco bien amiga mía , si algo quería era protegerte , estáis solos en esto ,¡ Ilithya no confíes en nadie! , es imposible acabar con el sistema esclavista, no lo veis? Da muchos ingresos en Roma, deberías de saber que es inviable.

Ilthya :Es eso cierto o es tu lengua que me envenena por miedo a que seas condenada ?Entonces no vale la pena luchar por una causa perdida …,no te negare que no siento empatia con los deseos de Spartacus, yo tampoco creo en un sistema sin esclavos , pero estoy enamorada de ese Tracio y por él soy capaz de creer en lo imposible ¿Me habré vuelto loca …?Amiga tanto cambie cierto …

Fulvia :Amiga , eres una mujer enamorada …solo hay que mirarte cuando hablas de él …huid juntos …no sigáis una lucha imposible …o moriréis ambos! .

Ilithya : Jamás podré convencer a este necio de tus palabras …¿Qué vas a hacer con Pompeyo …?Te matara por tu traición…

Fulvia :Si me ayudas no todo este perdido …, avisare a Centurión de que en la revuelta Pompeyo ha sido asesinado al igual que yo y de que todos escaparon hacia el norte …huiremos todos juntos hacia Hispania y empezaremos una nueva vida allí lejos de las influencias romanas .Dejad que Roma misma se mate entre ella , dejad que viva yo y mi familia .

Ilityha : No es mala idea Fulvia quiero acabar con todo esto …nos marchamos a Hispania voy a hablarlo con Pompeyo , no tenemos posibilidades con esas legiones ;El amor me ha cegado , la pasión por ese hombre pone mi vida y la de mi hija cada día mas en peligro ; preparemos a nuestros esclavos , nuestras joyas y pertenecías mas valiosas y larguémonos de este maldito lugar …

Fulvia sonreía victoriosa por salvar su vida y la de su esposo .Su amiga aun estaba en su corazón y sus palabras de aliento a Illithya le daban un gran consuelo. Mientras Nasir escuchaba aquella conversación y sabía que no le gustaría para nada a su líder.

**Spartacus y sus hermanos mataron a todos aquellos perros tal como los llamaban, no dejaron ni a uno con vida .Recogieron las armas, los uniformes, todo lo que podía serles útil en sus próximas batallas.**

Spartacus : Solo nos quedan dos días y nuestros hombres se enfrentaran a la legión romana mas grande de la historia …, vamos a limpiar todo esto y haremos guardias compartidas , la noche puede ser larga y aun podemos tener sorpresas , deberíamos de cambiarnos de lugar …¡Libertad !-

Crixus: Estoy de acuerdo, esta villa no es segura el Cesar puede enviar a mas perros romanos…

Ganiccus :¿Cuándo acabara esto …?Siempre huyendo de un lado a otro , tras la guerra que haremos si vivimos , vendrán mil legiones mas …empiezo a impacientarme y a perder la ilusión a veces pienso en que si soy libre no se hago con esta panda de inútiles …

Spartacus : Esta panda de inútiles ha conseguido devolver la ilusión a miles de esclavos que vivían sin sentido sus vidas por culpa de sus domines .¿Queréis abandonar la causa …?Estupendo quien quiera que se marche ahora y quien no, que se quede junto a mi hasta el final .Seré libre aquí o en la otra vida !

Crixus :Yo te acompaño hermano ..¡Libertad!

Ganiccus : Esta bien par de necios , no tengo nada mejor que hacer yo también ,pero bajad la voz si no queréis que esos invitados romanos se enteren que algo raro pasa y tengamos que matar a esa plebe jajaja …

Spartacus : No mas muertes por esta noche se lo prometí a la madre de mi hija …,siento que Sura permanecerá en mi corazón por siempre , pero que en esta vida tal como me dijo había que seguir viviendo , que los dioses guiarían mi camino y mi camino esta en manos de esa romana que me ha devuelto la esperanza ,esta noche no quiero pensar en muerte si no en un futuro mejor…

Crixus: Suerte con esa nueva pasión…, pero recuerda que todas las mujeres que yacen contigo mueren, así que no te la folles jajaja -

Los tres hermanos compartían bromas junto a la reciente felicidad de Spartacus y apoyaban el amor de su líder con aquella villana ya que ella se había merecido el respeto de todos los esclavos .Sin darse cuenta paso poco a poco con el paso de los días a formar parte de la familia de aquellos rebeldes.

**Ilithya despedía a los invitados de su fiesta .Una fiesta que se complico severamente.**

Gaia : Ilithya …¿Dónde esta mi hermano Virgilio ?...

Ilithya : Ni idea , salio hace rato de mi villa , decía que tenia que llevar noticias al Cesar con un batallón de soldados ,como es tú hermano-Tono irónico - siempre se trae una mini legión a sus fiestas jajaja…es demasiado protector …

Gaia: Excelente fiesta siempre disfruto de tus manjares jajaja , entonces me marchare sola ,podía haber dejado algún hombre que me acompañase … , cierto es protector para el mismo …

Ilithya: Tranquila, mis esclavos te acompañaran hasta tu villa…Gratitud por tú asistencia.

Gaia: Gracias a ti querida.

Ilthya suspiraba de alivio, no sabia como decirle a aquella mujer que estaba enfrente de la asesina de su propio hermano. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para sentirse mejor era tratarla con amabilidad. Deseaba no tener que volver a cruzar palabra con ella en su vida ee olvidar el incidente. Mientras pensaba en las palabras de Fulvia caminaba hacia la Terma donde había quedado con Spartacus.

**Isis : Devuélveme mis monedas campeón de Capua !...Al ver a Ganiccus sin un solo rasguño.**

Ganiccus :Te dije que no eran mas que perros ,,,-Ganiccus sonrió –Esa muchacha hacia que se despertarse algo en su interior , le recordaba a la dulzura de Melitta .Aquí tienes tus dos monedas y una mas por los intereses …, no creo en los dioses pero aun así te las acepte …

Isis: Ojala pudieses aceptar mi corazón, sin intereses…-Y se marcho sonriéndole, haciendo malabares con las monedas –

Ganiccus observaba el balanceo de sus nalgas y no pudo resistir abalanzarse sobre ellos tocándolos despacio y en movimientos circulares sobre su túnica delicada –No deberías jugar con fuego –Le decía mientras sujetaba sus largos cabellos.

Isis: Yo hace tiempo que me queme…, si es lo único que puedes ofrecerme lo acepto…

Ganiccus se excito de tal manera que su polla erecta jugaba por detrás de su culo mientras tocaba los pechos de la esclava, a la vez que mordisqueando su cuello y sus orejas levantaban su túnica lentamente para poder copularla en posición trasera. –Me vuelves loco –ambos yacieron como desesperados por tenerse el uno por el otro; la pasión era tal que algunas esclavas empezaron a masturbarse viendo tal escena.

**Crixus y Naevia ya tenían una relación mas asentada donde la pasión era parte de su vida, pero sus planes de futuro acaparaban en primer lugar aquellas frías noches romanas.**

-Naevia : Dentro de poco tiempo tendré que casarme contigo antes de que te maten …

-Crixus :¿Quieres hacerlo ahora mismo …?

-Naevia : Blasfemas …¿Cómo …?

-Crixus : Solo hace falta dos personas y un ritual de matrimonio …tienes la mejor dote del mundo, mi dote es especial –Tocándose su polla y mirándola -.

-Naevia : Eres un vulgar!¿Así demuestras tú amor hacia mí…? –Sonriéndole –

-Crixus: Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos desde el instante que te visualice en el Ludus, aun eras una flor que acababa de florecer y entre mis brazos fuiste aun mas hermosa…, no estoy blasfemando…tu y yo siempre seremos uno .Casémonos…!

-Naevia : Ya me has regalado un collar, ese dote lo prefiero …. Jajaja, Crixus –Mirándolo muy fijamente y de nuevo cambiando a expresión seria –Sabes que para mi ya eres mi esposo, solo quiero que acabe todo esto , quiero huir , quiero ser egoísta , escuche a Ilithia va a intentar convencer a Spartacus y yo me prometí a mi misma de hacer lo mismo contigo .Marchémonos lejos por favor …empecemos de nuevo …perdámonos en Hispania ¿Qué me respondes …?

El silencio de Crixus respondía inmediatamente haciendo que Naevia saliesedel cuarto muy enfadada.

Crixus : (Naevia …lo siento , no puedo dejar a mis hermanos …)-Pensativo -

**Ilithya caminaba asustada hacia la terma , sabia de antemano que Spartacus habia ganado y que los gladiadores ya yacían con sus mujeres , imaginaba encontrárselo allí y su corazón a la vez que avanzaba al lugar se agitaba mas y mas a la vez que se apoyaba de vez en cuando a una de las miles de columnas por la cantidad de emociones vividas .Estaba muy preocupada , pero pensaba que no debería estarlo pues ya había saboreado la pasión del espartano y le pareció tan ardiente que duro mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos mas íntimos; sin duda su mirada la alterada , para ella él era también todo un líder y cuando se enojaba veía en sus ojos al propio Júpiter . **

Ilithya : Por Apolo …-sus ojos no daba crédito .Spartacus estaba esperándola tal como prometió sin mascaras, completamente desnudo , bañando por oro y perfumado igual que aquella noche enmascarada .Sus ojos desafiantes le alzaban la mano para que entrase a la terma preparada especialmente por ordenes del mismo .

Spartacus: Es de tu agrado ?Tus esclavas me ayudaron a prepararlo, dicen que esta es tú fragancia favorita .Aquella noche no empezamos bien nuestra relación por eso hoy quiero que mi diosa Diana me acompañe por igual. IIlihtya se emociono sorprendida por el gesto del Tracio, no solo era bueno en la guerra pues estaba claro que en el amor había ganado la batalla hace mucho tiempo atrás al recordar esa imagen del mismo tan perfecto como una escultura del más bello de los dioses romanos.

Ilithya :No tengo palabras …a la vez que ruborizada se adentraba en la terma …jamás nadie hizo algo así por mi …Glaber no era atento …

Spartacus se acercaba a ella a medida que ella avanzaba hacia él .En el punto medio de la terma sus ojos volvieron a juntarse antes de mirarse de nuevo por unos mágicos instantes.

Spartacus :¿Cuáles son tus ordenes …? Tu eres la que maneja mi cuerpo ,,,, él solo se deja fluir por tus impulsos …

Ilithya : Aquella noche era una romana consentida , mi mascara me permitía utilizar el cuerpo del esclavo …sin saber que bajo la misma estaba el hombre que mas he odiado en mi vida y al que ahora mas amo .¿No es paradójico ?-Spartacus comenzó a quitarle su ropaje –Ilithya asentía tímidamente , un carácter impropio de ella –

Spartacus :¿Tienes miedo de que te ahogue como aquella noche …? Posando sus manos sobre su cuello Jajaja …sonriéndole –Estas fría y no era esa mi intención –Sus manos fuertes y doradas se posaron sobre sus nalgas ya descubiertas , acariciando su espalda delicadamente desde el cuello bajando muy suavemente por la espina dorsal hasta su trasero .Ilithya se estremecía con tan solo ser tocada por aquel hombre y comenzar a humedecerse de forma muy rápida , no aguanto mas y fue ella quien le arranco el primer beso .Un beso suave tornándose mas y mas ardiente a la vez que ambos bajaban al fondo de la terma humedeciéndose ambos por el agua perfumada .Spartacus la sujeto por los brazos y la hizo suya con movimientos suaves y bruscos a la vez mientras se miraban fijamente , mirada que a Ilthya le excitaba cada vez mas y mas. Ilthya cambio su posición y se coloco sobre él, quería tener el mando de su cuerpo de nuevo.

Spartacus : Sabia que no tardaría en aparecer esa mujer dominante ,,,

Ilthya : ¿Te molesta …? Es lo que soy…no estoy acostumbrada a yacer por el culo…-Desafiándolo -

Spartacus: Deberías de probar, porque tienes un buen culo-Tocándoselo con furia y poniéndola en esa misma posición de un solo movimiento….-La sujeto por el cabello y copulaba por detrás mientras Ilthya estaba desbordando de pasión.¡Por Júpiter tú polla tiene vida propia!

Soartacus : Mi polla tiene vida porque tu has vuelto a dársela …-envistiéndola mas y mas fuerte hasta que ambos acabaron corriéndose .

Cuando terminaron extasiados volvieron a mirarse y riéndose de felicidad Ilthya se poso sobre sus pectorales, no podía creer tanta felicidad, estaba junto al hombre que marcaría su vida para siempre, el hombre que le dio una hija, el hombre que despertó en ella mas que un sentimiento de venganza y el hombre por el que mas sufriría si algo le ocurriese .

**Bueno gracias por los Rew a todos me gusta que os guste como sigue la historia porque no fue así? Jajaja .Bueno solo queda el capitulo final e intentare subirlo cuando pueda a mas tardar el jueves que viene, espero que os guste como quiero que acabe todo esto y que no me crucifiquen es la primera vez que escribo algo de Lemon soy mas de diálogos lo habrán notado .Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia .**


	11. Chapter 10 Cap Fin:Susurros en mi mente

**CAPITULO FINAL :SUSURROS .**

Desde aquella noche habían pasado ya mas de 8 años , justo después de nuestro encuentro mi tracio desapareció cuando desperté al alba , junto con Crixus y los demás rebeldes , todos salieron tal y como planearon y sin la ayuda de Pompeyo asaltaron el Senado .Yo opte por irme con Fulvia ante tal revuelta por miedo a ser salpicada por dicha revolución , mi egoísmo de romana pudo contra aquella pasión , quizás mi deseo de ver a mi hija crecer fuese mas fuerte que mis propios deseos carnales y en realidad no hubiese sido la palabra egoísmo ,era mas bien amor por conservar algo de aquel espartano de piel bronceada , ojos azules y cuerpo de dios que enamoraron todos mis sentidos y al que quería con toda mi alama , al menos su sangre aun fluye por las venas de Suriana , opte por dejarle ese ridículo nombre y por que conservase su pulsera de piel , al menos de alguna forma su padre estaría junto a ella .

-Suriana hija no seas bruta…!

-Mama solo quiero jugar a las espadas no es nada malo…

-Hija eso es cosa de soldados, no de jovencitas como tú, que dirán nuestros parientes…

-Madre nada será un secreto entre ambas…

-Claro hija los secretos siempre estarán entre nosotras acechando nuestro ser…,(hasta coge esa espada como él …)

Mientras escribo esto observo la paz y tranquilidad que hay en mi vida, Suriana esta preciosa, cada día filosofea mas con la idea de una Roma donde la mujer sea mas independiente , es una revolucionaria como su padre , es toda una erudita , magnifica , inteligente y hermosa .Siento que he hecho un gran trabajo escapando aquella mañana , nadie jamás sospecho nada en Hispania , Fulvia y Pompeyo viven muy cerca de nosotros y jamás volvimos a hablar del tema pasado .Jamás supe nada mas de los rebeldes ni de Spartacus , solo se que hicieron pasar al Cesar un buen susto , pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ,las tropas pudieron contra los mismos y jamás nadie volvió a verlos , el sistema esclavista estaría junto a nosotros por muchos años mas por mucho que el intentase una utópica victoria .Su sueño se derrumbo al igual que el de Naevia y las demás mujeres que dejaron atrás en el camino .Toda huyeron junto a mi , están ahora a mi cargo pero les presto una remuneración por sus servicios , son libres y sí algo aprendí de aquel hombre fue que el corazón tan duro que tenia no me servia mas que para vivir atormentada .Ahora todos somos una gran familia , Naevia también fue madre poco después de un precioso niño , intentamos no hablar de aquella época pues nos ponemos muy tristes , somos mas que una domina y esclava somos hermanas .Tuve que casarme con un primo de Pompeyo que compartía las excentricidades de tratar bien a los esclavos , ahora él es mi esposo , yo necesito a alguien a mi lado que cuide de mi patrimonio ,en Roma por desgracia las mujeres estamos encadenadas a un hombre y si es poderoso mejor. Es un buen marido, me trata bien al menos no es demasiado celoso y autoritario , yo misma le proporciono placer con otras mujeres , así no tiene que tocarme demasiado ,aun asi le di otro hijo ,ahora tiene 3 años , pero cada día y cada noche siento que quien me acaricia es él , siento que quien me abraza es él , siento que su aliento es de él , siempre será él .A veces escucho los susurros en el viento , pienso que me escucha y me espera en la otra vida , aquella mañana ambos sabíamos que jamás volveríamos a vernos , no hizo falta nada mas que nuestras miradas para cerciorarnos de aquella cruda realidad .Todo tuvo un fin y todo tuvo un comienzo , viviré para recordarlo y aunque Suriana jamás sepa quien fue su padre , ella algún día leerá este diario y en los susurros escuchara su grito antes de salir al campo de Batalla .

**Siento que tenga un final tan triste pero si nos basamos en la historia real no tuvo al final mucho éxito y en aquella época era difícil que ambas clases sociales pudiesen ser felices, al menos pensé que Spartacus estaría feliz de saber que su hija estaba bien jajaja , esto es todo amigos espero escribir mas y siempre digo lo mismo gracias por los rew y por leer mis historias , Nos leemos gente .Prometo que la próxima terminara bien .**


End file.
